Stowaway
by lavenblue
Summary: Pan and Trunks are stuck together in close quarters during the Black Star Hunt. Will a romance bloom between the two despite their age difference...My very first story. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to DB, DBZ or DBGT…**

**Chapter 1**

Goku and Trunks could not believe what had just happened. They were checking the systems and living quarters of the ship while waiting for Goten to finish his call to his girlfriend. When they walked onto the bridge of the ship and saw Pan, they were confused as to what she was doing there.

_I don't believe it! _Trunks thought_. This cannot be happening, what the hfil is going on. Why is she here? _He was trying to keep a calm exterior, but inside he was freaking! Many years ago his father had a talk with him about Saiyan bonding, and warned him to keep his distance once Pan reached puberty. _Which is about now right?_ _How old was she again thirteen? fourteen? Dende, what am I going to do? She has to get off this ship!_

###

After struggling to get the ships key from Pan with no success, Trunks decided to leave well enough alone. _She is so damn stubborn, guess I will just have to endure!_

Goku was watching the two of them struggle, albeit discreetly. He was intrigued by the turn of events and could sense Trunks' dilemma. _I will have to keep an eye on those two._ He was well aware of Saiyan bonding, although everyone thought him naïve. _I will let the fates decide, but will have to make sure they are careful; Pan is still too young in earth terms_.

###

**Back on the Ship after Imecka**

"That was quite an experience, I'm glad we were able to help those poor people." Pan told the others as they made their way back on the ship. Giru was safely tucked away in her backpack. "I'm going to shower and get some sleep you guys." She yelled while walking toward the bathroom.

"Hey Pan!" Goku called out after her. "How about we eat first, I'm starving and we haven't had a decent meal since we left home."

"Oh Grandpa, always thinking with your stomach…I suppose I could cook something first, you hungry too, Trunks? Hey earth to Trunks, you seriously need to stop daydreaming so much! I asked if you're hungry too?"

"Sorry about that Pan." Trunks chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't mind a bite to eat. Do you need help?"

"No thanks, I can manage." _Dende, I wonder what's got him all spaced out?_

_###_

"Oh boy, that was great Pan! I think I'm going to bed you guys, I'm beat. Be good you two, see you in a couple of hours." Goku grinned while rubbing his full belly.

"Goodnight Grandpa." Pan decided to take that much needed shower, and left Trunks to check on the ship controls.

###

Trunks sat on the bridge of the ship deep in thought while setting the next course. _I have to get these urges under control! It's so hard when I can smell her all the time. This ship is way too small, how am I going to manage for a whole year? I have to wait for the right moment, and convince Goku to send her back, without hurting her feelings. Great, now I'm worried about her feelings! What's happening to me? I think I'll watch a movie; I have too much on my mind and don't think I can sleep. Oh Dende! I forgot she is in the room with us too. Maybe I could close off a little area for her in the observation room, she likes it up there._

###

"Hey Trunks what are you watching, mind if I join you? I'm wide awake after that shower." Pan sat down on the couch next to him

"Hey, no I don't mind" he shrugged. "I found a tape of the Cell games; I guess my mom thought we could have a good laugh or something."

"How embarrassing, Grandpa Satan has no shame!" Pan covered her face with her hands while moving closer to Trunks.

His body reacted so fast, he didn't know what to do. _What's wrong with me? I'm a twenty eight year old man for Dende's sake!_

"Are you ok Trunks?" She placed her small hand on his arm.

He glanced at her while gently removing her hand. "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking is all."

"You can tell me if something's bothering you. I may be young but I'm a good listener. Well maybe not that young, that's why I'm here, to prove to everyone that I can handle it, and maybe they will stop treating me like a baby. I'm sorry Trunks; I know you're mad at me. I promise to be good, just give me a chance."

_And there it is! Now I feel even worse for wanting to send her home, but it's for the best._ "Don't worry about it Pan. I'm not mad, maybe I was, but it's only because we don't know what lies ahead. That's why Goten was supposed to be here and not you."

"I see, you think I'm weak! I'm Saiyan too Trunks and I can hold my own!"

"That's not what I meant Pan, it's just…never mind, let's just finish the movie, it's no use arguing. What's done is done."

She looked at him and whispered "I really am sorry Trunks, I never meant for you to think me such a burden." Pan turned to watch the movie, but couldn't help the tears now running down her cheeks.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye. _Great I just made her cry._ He put his arm around her pulling her into a hug. He placed his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

She stiffened a bit, not really expecting him to sniff her hair.

Trunks exhaled, realising what he had just done. _I have to think quickly!_ "I'm sorry. I was just trying to comfort you. I never meant to upset you." He apologised.

"That's ok Trunks, I understand."

They watched the rest of the movie in silence. Trunks still had his arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest.

###

"Pan, you awake?" he shook her lightly.

"Mhm, I must've dozed off. Sorry I drooled on your chest, I must be more tired than I thought." she lowered her eyes, a tint of pink across her cheeks.

"That's ok, maybe we should head to bed. I mean you go to your bed and I'll go…you know."

Pan looked at him perplexed. "Yeah… I know."

_Shit! I can't think straight with her so close and her scent is all over me. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hold her. _"Err, I was thinking, you're a teenager now, so you would want your own space right? Maybe after we get some rest I could clear an area on the observation deck for you?

"Thank you Trunks!" She launched herself into his arms. "That would be awesome."

He hugged her back praying to Dende for his body to behave, but unknowingly pulling her closer to him, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Err Trunks, don't get me wrong I like bear hugs, but do you think maybe you could let go now?" She felt a bit uncomfortable at how close he was holding her.

He let her go, moving back a bit. "Sorry, I was thinking about how much I miss my little sister and mom. You remind me so much of Bulla.' He lied. _Good comeback Trunks. _He mentally patted himself on the back.

"Feel free to hug me anytime you feel lonely then." She grinned.

"I think I'll go freshen up before bed, goodnight Pan." He looked at her wondering if he should wait for her to go first or not.

She looked into his blue eyes, and suddenly found it hard to breath. "Goodnight Trunks," she whispered grabbing his hand and squeezing it. She let go her fingers grazing his and left the room. _What was that_? _Do I like Trunks?_ _Nooo, he's a grown man and he's older than Uncle Goten, but he is so cute…and sweet…and warm. His hands are softer than I thought, probably because he wears gloves when fighting or training. Oh and he smell's so good. What am I saying? I have to stop thinking like this._

###

Trunks shut the bathroom door. _Damn, damn, damn. I need a cold shower! How long am I supposed to put up with this? I feel like such a pervert, thinking about a girl fourteen years my junior. I can't help it though; it's this stupid Saiyan bond thing. If my dad could hear me now he'd kick my ass! Dende, I don't even know what to do? Everyone thinks I'm such a ladies man, ha if they only knew. I may have gone out on lots of dates, but I've never slept with any of them. I'm a twenty eight year old virgin! I can't help it if I'm old fashioned, waiting for the right women. _He heard a knock on the door.

"Trunks it's Pan, sorry to disturb you, but I really need to use the bathroom. I was going to wait until you were done, but you've been in there a long time now."

He opened the door after putting on an old t-shirt and boxers. "Sorry about that Pan, all yours." He walked to the bedroom, stopping at the bed he shared with Goku. _You would think Mom would put separate beds in here knowing how bad the Son men slept. I suppose she had no choice with the room being so small._

The bed was big enough for three people, but the smallest Saiyan was spread across the whole thing.

_I'll give him a good shove; he sleeps like a rock anyway. I doubt he'll feel it. At least Pan is sleeping in the hammock above the bed... Mhm it feels good to lie down_. Trunks sighed and closed his eyes. _It won't be long now before we reach the planet with the first dragonball. _He heard movement, but kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Grandpa...always snoring so loud" Pan whispered. "I'm glad I won't have to put up with it for much longer thanks to Trunks."

He was listening as she spoke softly, and the he felt her face above his. He kept his eyes closed while struggling to breathe evenly and tried not to move, which was very difficult. _I hope she moves soon._

Pan traced her fingers across his jaw and gently wiped his hair away from his eyes. "Sweet dreams Trunks. I'll show you that I'm strong enough to stay on this mission." She kissed his cheek and got onto her hammock for some much needed sleep.

After a few minutes of listening for her breathing to even out he opened his eyes. "I'm screwed…" He whispered, before falling into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and who helped me along. …Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2**

The team was in high spirits, they had managed to locate and easily retrieve the four star dragonball.

Pan was admiring the ball and thinking about Planet Monmaasu. "I can't believe those bees thought I was their queen."

Trunks looked back at her and smiled. He was sitting in the pilot seat setting the next Planet's location, thanks to Giru who was now their dragonball radar. "Yeah and they were huge, as was everything else on the Planet. I'm glad we dealt with such a gentle giant though, he reminded me of you Goku." Trunks grinned at the small Saiyan.

Goku laughed, "I had no idea it would be that easy, I hope retrieving all the balls will be like this. Who knows we might make it back to earth in less than a year!"

_I hope so_, Trunks thought. _It would make my life a bit easier. I can't help but worry, Pan is so reckless! I can't believe she would just run off like that, on a strange planet with giant creatures, no less. Luckily they were harmless, but I doubt it's always going to be like that. Maybe I should talk to her later. I need to show her what I did on the observation deck anyway. I hope she likes it. _Trunks managed to wake up a few hours before the others, and finished the area on the deck that would now serve as Pan's room._ I'm glad we reached Planet Monmaasu before she went up there, now I can surprise her. _Trunks had no clue why he was doing this, when all he wanted was to take her back to earth._ I suppose it's better than having her sleep in the same room as me. I don't know how much longer I can control myself._

Pan placed the ball safely in her backpack and walked up behind Trunks. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder, her cheek brushing against his. "How long, until we reach the next Planet?"

_Sweet Dende_! _Stay calm Trunks…breathe…count to 10…or maybe 20…_"Err, a few days." He closed his eyes, praying she would let go.

Pan sighed playing with the buttons on his jacket.

Goku watched them with an amused expression. _Poor Trunks, don't think he knows how bad he has it._

Trunks needed to think of a way to get some distance between them and then it hit him. "Do you want to see your new room Pan?"

She let him go, stepping into his view with a surprised look on her face. "You finished my room! When did you find the time?"

He ran his hand through his hair and grinned. "I had some time before we arrived on Planet Monmaasu. I woke up a few hours before you, and I decided to set it up. It's not much, but I hope you will be comfortable."

She jumped up and down excitedly."What are you waiting for? Let's go! I can't wait to see it."

He laughed and stood up from his seat. "Follow me…" He paused in the doorway and turned to where her grandpa was sitting. "Aren't you coming, Goku?"

"No, you two go ahead. I will come up after I get a bite to eat." Goku smiled and winked at Trunks.

"Yeah…sure" Trunks gave him a puzzled look. _What was that?_ _Does he know about my dilemma?_ He decided not to worry about it for now. _I have enough to deal with._

###

When they reached the top section of the ship, Trunks grabbed her elbow and told her to close her eyes. "Like I said before, it's not much but at least you'll have some privacy." He led her toward the far end of the deck. "Are you ready Pan?"

She nodded in response while opening her eyes, and was amazed at what he had done. He used the wall on the far end of the room and closed off half of the huge window. There was a thick rope running from the ceiling on top of the window to the opposite wall. It had the most gorgeous white fabric draped over the centre rope, and was hooked up in a diamond shape, flowing down to the floor. She ran her hand along the soft fabric and walked to the entrance which was facing away from the lift. There was more than enough room inside. Just under the window (which was also covered but could be separated down the middle like the entrance) against the wall was a bed! Next to the bed was a little table with a reading lamp. "Trunks this is too much" she was in awe at what he had done for her. "Where did you find all these things?"

He smiled down at her. "I brought heaps of capsules with me filled with all sorts of goodies, including the bed. I always make sure I have things in case of emergencies.' He ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

She hugged him from behind resting her head between his shoulder blades. "Thank you so much Trunks, it really is beautiful!"

"It was no trouble at all," he patted her hands which were around his middle. "I will leave you to get settled then." _I will talk to her another time. Let her enjoy the moment._

###

Pan sat on the bed and sighed looking around the makeshift room. _Wow! I didn't expect him do to all this, I thought he was just going to tie my hammock to the corner of the room._ "He's so sweet." She fell back onto the bed, closing her eyes. _I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend_. _Maybe he has one and we just don't know. Lucky woman…whoever she is. If only I were a bit older…._

###

The days that followed were uneventful. Goku eventually went to see what Trunks had done on the observation deck, and was very impressed. He spent the rest of the time eating, training and sleeping.

Trunks spent most of his time reading books and checking star charts. He also studied Giru, trying to figure out exactly how the little robot operates. He was keeping his distance from Pan, most of the time. It helped that she was spending most of her time up on the deck reading, or in the lounge area playing games. The only time she was around him was meal times and when cleaning around the ship.

###

It was about 9am earth time, Trunks and Goku were eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"We should reach Planet Gelbo about this time tomorrow." Trunks informed Goku. "I checked all the systems and Giru said there definitely is a dragonball on the Planet."

"Great! I can't wait to get the next dragonball. I suppose I should train some more and eat enough food, just in case." Goku rubbed the back of his head while looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I wonder where Pan is, she's usually up before all of us."

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong. She's been so quiet lately."

"You care for her don't you?" Goku asked curiously.

"Err, n-no!" Trunks stammered. "It's not what you think! I'll go check on her." He walked off before Goku could say another word.

_Maybe I shouldn't push him. _Goku thought. _All in good time…_

###

"Pan…" Trunks called out when he reached the deck, but there was no answer. He wasn't sure if he should intrude, but decided to anyway. The closer he got, the stronger her scent became. _I suppose it's because she's alone up here. When she was in the room with us her scent was mixed with Goku's and mine, but here it's all her. Shit, I shouldn't go in there. _His legs moved as if they had a mind of their own. He took a breath just before entering and walked over to the edge of the bed, sitting down. She was facing the window, but her eyes were open. "Pan, are you ok?" _Dende help me! She smells so good. I've been trying to remember everything my father told me about Saiyan females, but it was so long ago. When did they go into heat? I think my sister was fourteen, but Pan is different because she's less Saiyan. He said she would be at least sixteen, but wasn't sure. I know she has reached puberty because I've noticed the change in her body, and I can smell it. That's hard enough to deal with, but this scent is much more intoxicating. Damn, I wish I could ask him, I doubt Goku knows. _He was so deep in thought while looking down at his feet; he didn't see her turning her head. He felt her eyes on him and looked up.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied hoarsely. "I've just been feeling a bit under the weather. Its times like this when I miss Grandma Chi Chi the most." She turned to lie on her back. "Don't worry Trunks." She could see the concern in his eyes. "I'll be ok. Dende it's so hot in here!"

_Looks like I'm going to have to postpone that talk I wanted to have with her._ _I have to figure this out first, I have a feeling she's going into heat earlier than we expected. If she is then I am definitely screwed…big time. At least with Bulla we could control it, because she wasn't around single Saiyan males much, with Goten having a girlfriend and out all the time. This is different though, I will have to let Goku know. The last thing I need is the most powerful man in the universe after me! _He bit his lip, reaching out with the back of his left hand to touch her forehead. _She's so hot, feels like she has a fever_. He ran his hand down the side of her face, watching as she closed her eyes leaning into his gentle caress. He moved his hand away slowly."When's your birthday Pan? I've never really been good at keeping track of such things."

"August 15th. Hey I'll be 15 on that day. Guess it's my crown birthday ha."

_About 6 months from now_. _It was the same with Bulla when she started showing signs but just at an earlier age._

"Trunks, did you hear me?" She grabbed his arm.

"Sorry I was thinking… It will be your first birthday away from your family."

She stroked his arm stopping at his hand and holding it. "Yeah it will be, but I have you and Grandpa…and Giru I suppose. I've never been big on birthday celebrations so it doesn't matter to me."

Trunks was feeling a bit flustered, especially after she ran her hand down his arm. He tried to pull his hand away, but she tightened her hold. _I need to get away from her_. _Dende,it feels like I'm going to lose control. "_We could have a little party or something if all goes well with locating some more of the dragonballs." He said, but thought that he would take her home first chance he got! "I have some things to do, and I need to speak with Goku about err... the next Planet we're visiting." He lied. "We will reach it in just under 24hrs now. Why don't you stay up here, and I will check on you later, maybe bring you something to eat."Trunks was staring out the window while he was talking to her. Afraid of what he might do if he looked directly into her eyes. He wasn't aware that he was stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, until he heard a soft sigh and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile graced her lips."Pan…" he whispered, moving his face above hers, eyes widening when he finally realised what he was doing. _Dende, this is not good_. He tried moving back, but felt frozen in place. _I don't think she heard me earlier. I have to move…come on body move please! _He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was looking at him.

_His eyes are so beautiful_. She thought staring into his stormy blue orbs. _What's happening to me? I'm so hot but it feels good when he's near me. I wish he would touch me more._

"I have to g-go," he whispered. "I will send Goku to c-check on you later; w-we will reach the Planet soon, and I think it's best I s-stay away from you till then." _Why can't I move!_ He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in her delicious scent.

"Please don't go Trunks," she replied desperately.

He responded by brushing his nose against hers. "I h-have to Pan," he whispered. "It's not good for m-me to be here right n-now, I h-have to…"

She brushed her lips lightly against his, and then applied more pressure.

That was all it took for him to slip. He grabbed the back of her head deepening the kiss. _Dende what am I doing kissing a fourteen year old girl? I have to stop! Her lips are so soft though…maybe just a little longer…I'll slip my tongue into her mouth for a better taste and then I'll stop…_

"Trunks, are you still up here?" He heard Goku calling from the lift.

Trunks pulled away from her so fast while coming back to his senses and fell off the bed flat on his tailbone… aahh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed and to everyone following my story. I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter…**

**Chapter 3**

Goku stood at the entrance to Pan's room, looking at the scene before him. Pan was sitting on the bed with both hands on her mouth, her eyes as wide as saucers. Trunks was on the floor rubbing his tailbone while his knees were up with his head between them. "Is everything ok in here? I was just coming to check on you Pan." He looked at her, but she didn't answer. "Trunks, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Uhm…I-I…uhm…Goku is it ok if I talk with you alone, I'll meet you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah…would you mind waiting there for a minute? I want to talk to Pan."

Trunks stood up nervously. He looked at Pan, but she wouldn't acknowledge him. _Shit!_ _I was hoping to talk to her first. I hope she doesn't say anything to Goku about what just happened. I was hoping to leave out the kiss for now at least. I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of her. If only she would look this way so I can give her a sign. I think she's in shock or something. How could I lose control like that! I don't want to leave her like this…._"I'll go then…" Trunks ran his hand through his hair and sighed, looking over at Pan one last time before leaving.

###

Goku waited until he couldn't sense Trunks on the deck and went to sit on the bed facing Pan. He shook her shoulder gently, trying to get her attention. After a few good shakes she looked at him.

"Grandpa, what just happened?" She frowned.

"I was hoping you could tell me. You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know, I don't understand either. I've been feeling sick to my stomach, and I've been really hot. Maybe I picked up some sort of virus on one of the planets we visited or something." She decided to avoid the question she had asked.

"Maybe…" _I guess no one thought to speak to her about Saiyan heat and mating. I remember Vegeta explaining it to me and Gohan and I'm sure Trunks must know. Oh no, no, no this cannot be happening now. Poor Trunks, I can't really blame him, he tried to make her go back home, but she's as stubborn as Chi Chi._ "Pan, what were you and Trunks doing?"

"N-nothing Grandpa, we were talking. He was checking on me and asked when my birthday was. We were just chatting about random things." She felt bad lying to him, but she didn't want him to know that she had kissed a grown man. _Dende, it was my first kiss._ _How am I going to face Trunks after this? I'm so embarrassed. I will probably get a long lecture from Trunks later about how I shouldn't kiss someone so much older, and how much more experience he has, and how I should be with someone of my own age, and blah, blah, blah..._

"I see, I'll leave you to rest and bring you some food later." He kissed her forehead. _Wow she's so warm._ "Do you think you'll be ok by the time we reach the Planet?"

"Yes I will be." She replied already lying down and turning away from him, so he wouldn't ask more questions.

###

Goku found Trunks sitting at the kitchen table staring intently at a glass of water. "You have to lift it to your mouth. I don't think you can drink it by staring into the glass." He rubbed the back of his head and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

Trunks looked up and smiled at the childlike Saiyan. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." _How do I begin_ _this conversation? I wish I knew what Pan told him? Well him not taking my head off yet must mean he doesn't know about the kiss._

"Want to tell me about it Trunks?"

"I don't think I have a choice…I think I know what's wrong with Pan, it's hard for me to speak to you about this, and I wish the situation were different, but here we are and I have to deal with it I suppose." Trunks sighed and said a little prayer to Dende. _At least I'm dealing with the most cool-headed and forgiving Saiyan…I hope._ "I-I think…No, I know Pan is going into heat. I don't know if you're aware about that part of our history, but at the moment my body and hormones are out of control whenever she's around me." _There I said it as blunt as I dare to._

Goku sighed. "Your father told me and Gohan about it. I suppose he only did to keep Goten away from Bulla. At first he thought Pan wouldn't experience it, because her body was changing at a human rate, or she might be about sixteen or older if she did, he wasn't sure. I guess being stuck on the spaceship with a single Saiyan male accelerated the change. But what I don't get…never mind I shouldn't ask you such personal things."

Trunks was confused. _How in Dende's name did Goku of all people know so much_! _My Dad always said he was an idiot who didn't understand anything but how to fight? I thought I was at a loss without my Dad to explain things, but maybe Goku can help._ "What do you want to know Goku? I really want to figure this out, and maybe send her home before things get out of hand."

"She won't go back Trunks, no matter what. Now tell me what you know and I'll do the same. We'll take it from there."

"When Bulla started her puberty, my dad decided to have a talk with me about the Saiyan 'birds and bees'. He told me what was going on with my sister, and what I should expect where Pan was concerned." Trunks ran his index finger around the rim of the glass. "I won't bore you with all the details, but he warned me to keep my distance as soon as I noticed her body changing, as well as her scent." Trunks sighed and continued still staring at the water. "He said the girls would be fine around human males, and that the heat cycle lasts for about six months, until they reach full maturity. During those months is when all their senses are at its peak and after that they can go on as normal, if they haven't found a life mate. They could even have relationships and children with humans, because no bond was formed." He looked up at Goku to see if he should continue or wait for him to say something.

"Trunks you should know that this situation is very different to Goten and Bulla, from what I have seen you are bonding with her already."

"What! No, No, No Goku that is impossible. I don't love her, nor do I look at her in that way." He yelled at the older Saiyan.

"Calm down Trunks, you don't want her to hear you."

"I'm sorry Goku. I don't know anymore." He sighed

"Let me try and explain this, please listen and no more interruptions." Goku said in a stern voice and went on without waiting for Trunks to reply. "As far as I know Goten was and still is intimate with his girlfriend so when Bulla reached puberty, she…how can I say 'rejected' him, and because she was pure Goten would've still gone after her if he picked up her scent. Especially once she started her heat cycle. He would've bonded with her even if she refused, and that's why as soon as she showed signs of heat your father had your mother take her out of the country on 'vacation'. Of course Goten being as clueless as I was in the beginning with Chi, never knew any better and we didn't think it wise to let him know, in case he decided to test the theory. Your father was just being cautious as he too was unaware how half Saiyans would react, and only went on what he knew. As far as I'm aware, once Bulla came back after her cycle was complete, Goten still didn't show any interest." Goku looked at Trunks to make sure he understood so far and continued. "Now what I can tell you about your situation, is that the only way Pan would react so strongly to you, means that your scent must be pure. I don't understand though, everyone says you're such a ladies man!" Goku looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean Goku?"

"And they say I'm the idiot." Goku muttered under his breath. "What I mean is that you haven't slept with anyone, or had any sort of intimate relationship. Your scent was never diluted with another, and that's why Pan is not rejecting you. You're still a virgin aren't you, and no one knows, that's why your father hasn't chased after us yet. He knew Pan would reject you and because you have such high morals, he knew you wouldn't go after her due to the vast age difference. I guess your father didn't bother mentioning that bit, thinking you were intimate with women already."

"No offense Goku, but how? I…how?" He stuttered looking at him wide eyed. "Not even my father…how?"

Goku laughed at the young man, realising he was just an innocent boy trying his best not to violate a very young girl, and that he was scared of the consequences he would have to face upon returning to earth. _Or maybe he thinks I will harm him. _"Pan was always unknowingly very attached to you. You must remember that you've reached puberty before she even existed, so she knew your unique scent probably since the day she was born, and when she reached puberty it became as intoxicating as her scent is to you, but I don't think she was aware of it until you were here and alone. The same could be said with the other two, but obviously Goten's scent changed and yours hasn't. I know you Trunks, I have watched you grow along with my son's, you are a fine man, and I know that this is hard for you, but I am here if you need me. I will not judge you, because I understand more than you know, but you must promise that you will try to control yourself for as long as you can no matter what, train if you have to. I find it to be a good distraction, and we will be on the Planet soon which will help keep both of you busy searching for the dragonball."

"Wow! That certainly changes things doesn't it? I never knew that sleeping with someone could've prevented this whole thing," Trunks shook his head in disbelief. "I promise to try my best Goku. I hate what is happening, and I don't want to do anything to hurt her. I always thought, one day I would meet a girl, fall madly in love with her, get married and you know…I suppose I can't have it all, but maybe if I can control myself until she goes back home, things will work out ok." He stood up from his seat and walked over to the fridge, thinking that he must find a way to make her go home.

Goku looked at the young man sadly. _Trunks, I wish it were that easy for you, but no matter how stubborn both of you will be in this situation it cannot be stopped. She may yet be the one you fall madly in love with, and had you slept with another I am sure you would've still pursued her anyway. _"You know she won't…"

###

"Hey Grandpa, I thought you were going to bring me some food I'm starving." Pan walked into the kitchen hands on her hips, looking much better. Unaware that Trunks was there as well.

"Sorry about that Pan, Trunks and I were talking. I didn't realize how much time had passed." Goku apologised, rubbing the back of his head

"Well I guess I'll just do it myself then. Are there still some instant meals? I hope you didn't eat them all." She walked toward the fridge, stopping in her tracks when she saw Trunks with his head practically inside of it.

Goku took this time to sneak out and let them talk. He had a feeling that something happened that they didn't want him to know about, and he wasn't going to ask. _Let them sort it out_.

###

"Uhm, I-I…sorry, I d-didn't see you there. I-I'll come back when you're done." Pan turned to walk away, a tint of pink across her nose and cheeks.

Trunks had sensed her coming and stuck his head further into the fridge, praying that she would leave and let Goku bring her something. _I'll get you for this Goku. _He straightened his form and reached for her arm before she could leave, she didn't turn to look at him. "Don't go, why don't you sit and I'll warm up some food. Chicken and veggies ok?"

"Yeah… thanks." She gently pulled away from his grasp, taking a seat at the table. _He's so hot!_ She watched him take the little containers out, placing it in the microwave. He had his back to her and she couldn't help but look him over from head to toe. He had on loose fitting sweat pants and a muscle top. _Dende, he has a nice ass_. Her eyes bugged out and she nearly fell off the chair. _What am I thinking? I have to stop before I embarrass myself._

Trunks heard a noise and turned to see Pan halfway off the chair, holding onto the edge of the table. "Are you ok?" He rushed toward her, concerned.

"I'm fine." She sat back down, holding out her hand to stop him from coming closer.

He turned back to the microwave without a word. _She doesn't want me to touch her; she probably thinks I'm such a pervert. How could I do that to her? She's so young, and now she's probably scared to be near me. Way to go Trunks!_

He dished the warmed up food onto two plates, placing one in front of her. He sat down on the chair directly opposite her.

"Thank you."

"No problem, it's not much but I do try." He smirked, looking at her for the first time since they kissed. He could see all confusion and fear in her black eyes.

She looked down at her food, breaking eye contact with him. "It's good; I'm so hungry I don't care what I eat."

They ate the rest of the meal in silence, both staring at the food on their plates. When they were done she grabbed both plates and washed them in the sink. "Would you like some juice?"

"Yeah… thanks Pan."

She poured the juice and went to sit again. She was waiting for the talk she knew was coming, deciding that she might as well get it started and apologize. "Uhm Trunks, I-I just want to…uhm. I'm really sorry about earlier, I never meant to k-kiss you. I don't know what came over me.

"It's not your fault Pan. I should know better than to lead you on like that, and I should be the one apologizing to you. It wasn't right for me to kiss you."

She was shocked and speechless. _Why is he apologizing? I was prepared for the whole speech not this! _"That's ok Trunks. I was beginning to think I would never be kissed, rather by an old man, than never…" She gasped holding her hand in front of her mouth "I didn't mean it like that Trunks."

"Err, don't worry about it." He laughed dryly. "I don't see why you would say that anyway, you're young and beautiful. I'm sure heaps of guys your age want to be with you." Trunks felt a tinge of jealousy inside at the thought. _Great she thinks I'm an old man_.

"Yeah, right, just before I found out grandpa was a kid again; I was on a date with this really cute guy. When he saw how strong I was, he ran away and he wasn't the first you know." she explained sadly. "All my friends experienced a first kiss, and I was so embarrassed when they asked me. I lied to them just so they wouldn't pick on me; I never imagined it would be you."

Trunks bit his lip; he didn't know what to say to her. He felt terrible about it, not that it was bad or anything, but maybe she wanted it to be with someone special.

Pan got up to rinse out the glasses they were using, when she reached for his she was so deep in thought, and accidentally grazed her fingers against his. She felt her whole body tingling, and moved away quickly walking towards the sink. When she turned he was still sitting in the exact same position. "You know I was preparing myself for one of those famous lectures you like to give me. I was so embarrassed and scared to face you; come to think of it, I thought you would give me a lecture when we got back from Planet Monmaasu too. Anyway, I think I'll go read a book or something, and get some sleep before we reach Planet Gelbo. You will call me when we're close, won't you?' She stood beside the chair where he was sitting.

He turned so he was facing her and folded his arms over his chest, his knees right up against hers. "One of my famous lectures, I'm not that bad am I?"

"You're worse than my dad Trunks" She replied playfully.

"Ha now I really feel old! You know I was actually going to talk to you about running off like that, it's not safe Pan..."

She rolled her eyes which made him stop mid-sentence. "I told you before Trunks, I can hold my own and there wasn't any threat, right?"

"There might be next time Pan." He sighed. "Fine I won't say anymore, but promise that you will stay with us when we're on a Planet. I don't want to worry so much, you going to give me wrinkles before I'm thirty!"

She giggled, holding her hand over her mouth. "You're a long way from being all wrinkly Trunks,"  
she reached out to touch his face, but he jerked his head back before she could. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I-I'm sorry I was just. I should go." She whispered and walked away.

He watched her go closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair, when he opened them up Goku was standing in the doorway.

###

"Why is she's crying Trunks?"

"What? I-I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Make this right Trunks, I don't want to go searching for the next ball and have to deal with the two of you not speaking to each other. I'm going to train."

_Well I better go and check on her_. Trunks searched the deck he was on hoping she would be there, but she wasn't. _Great, guess I have to go up there._ When he got to her room he was surprised to see that she wasn't there. _Where can she be? The ships not that big._ He thought of the only other place he didn't look.

###

He stood in front of the bathroom door. _Maybe she's busy_. He was about to walk away, but heard faint sniffing and knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in Pan, if you're decent?"

"Go away Trunks! I don't want to speak to you."

He banged his head lightly on the door. _I'm such an idiot_. "I'm coming in Pan, ok?" He turned the knob, thanking Dende that it wasn't locked. _At least I didn't need to break the door too._ She was sitting with her back against the tub, knees up with her head in her arms. He squeezed in beside her. "Of all the rooms on the ship, you had to choose the smallest one."

She didn't answer him.

He didn't know what to do. _I need to at least comfort her so she knows I'm not intentionally trying to push her away_. He picked her up onto his lap cradling her in his arms. _She's so hot again_. "I never meant to upset you Pan," he kissed the top of her head.

She moved her face into the crook of his neck, sobbing loudly. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry Trunks. I never meant to kiss you, I ruined everything. I don't know why I did it? I don't know what's wrong with me. You're like an uncle to me and now it's all messed up."

He held her close and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her. "Don't blame yourself, I lost control and I should've known better. Please let's try and forget this for now and concentrate on finding the dragonball ok. I will explain everything to you after, something you should've been told from the start." He closed his eyes. _Dende I need to think of something to keep me from losing it right now…Think of an angry Gohan…Think of an angry Gohan beating you within an inch of your life….Think of an angry Gohan giving you a senzu bean and starting all over again…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, thank you, thank you…**

**Chapter 4**

After a long while Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "Do you think we could get out of here now Pan?"

Pan was very comfortable in his arms, she didn't want to move. She snuggled closer moving her head further up against his neck, her lips brushing his skin lightly. 'Mhm sure… but why can't you explain things to me now?"

He stopped rubbing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, tightening his hold on her. He gently caressed her cheek with his. _Oh Dende…I've been saying that a lot lately! Poor green guy's ears are probably red all the time_. "We need to keep our heads clear at the moment, and to be honest we need more time than this to talk. Please leave it be for now."

"Ok, but don't think I'm going to let you off easy after." She whispered, her hot breath brushing his neck.

He groaned inwardly. "You have to stop doing that! Let's get out of here; I think I'll go spar with Goku for a while."

"Trunks, do you think…" She bit her lip. "Never mind, let's go." She tried to get up, but he kept his arms around her.

He placed his hand under chin, turning her head to face him. "What is it? You can ask me anything." He gazed into her black eyes, which seemed to go on forever.

She could feel the blush creeping up her neck. _What do I have to lose at this point?_ "Uhm, do you think maybe you could k-kiss me again, but a proper one this time? You know with t-tongue, seeing that you were my first kiss, and you know I told you before about my friends and…"

He licked his lips. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm sorry but I just can't risk it. If your Grandpa finds out what we're doing, or even worse your father! You saw how I lost control last time."

She looked at him with puppy eyes. "I won't tell I promise. I said nothing to Grandpa before, and my dad is so far away I doubt he can do anything."

He searched her face, fighting an inner battle with himself. He wanted to kiss her so badly, even try other things, but he kept thinking about how young she was and what people would think of him if they found out. He had kissed other women before, but never went too far. Maybe a little petting but that was it.

"I know I'm still young, and don't have as much experience as you. I mean I don't have any, and you've probably had many women who knew what they were doing, and now I'm asking you to…"

"Stop talking…" He chuckled at the sight of her wide eyes. _If only you knew…_ "Pan…"

"One kiss, I promise I'll forget it as soon as we're done. I'm only asking because we've already kissed…please." She looked at him clamping her lips together, shifting so she was straddling his lap. She could feel the ripple of his muscles beneath her small hands, as she stroked his chest, moving them around the back of his neck, grabbing hold of his short lavender locks. "Please…"She whispered softly, her lips touching his ear, tenderly.

He groaned loudly this time, his hands squeezing her sides gently. "This is dangerous, you have to understand, if I lose control…" _Damn she smells so good. I can't…_His heart thumping. He growled. _Screw it!_ "One kiss, and then we forget about it."

"Mmmm…" She searched his eyes, rubbing her nose against his.

He caressed her face, tilting his head for better access, brushing his lips over hers. Kissing her softly while sliding his tongue across her lower lip.

She pulled away, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "I-I don't know what t-to do?"

_She's so innocent maybe I should stop._ "Pan I think we should…"

"NO!"

"Ok…" He captured her lips again thrusting his tongue into her mouth this time, closing his eyes and savouring every sensation. He grazed his tongue against hers, curling his fingers in her hair, deepening the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth loving the feel of his soft warm lips, and couldn't get enough of him. She shifted closer, her chest right up against his…

He was losing control fast! Her scent and the way she tasted was maddening. He felt her centre against his hardness and grabbed her hips, pushing her down against him, unknowingly.

She inhaled sharply feeling the hardness between her legs and froze.

He came to his senses eyes widening, standing up and placing her on her feet a few steps away from him while trying to regulate his breathing. He ran his hand through his hair staring at her, feeling overwhelmed. "Shit Pan, I-I never meant to take it so far. We shouldn't… never again!"

"I'm fine Trunks. T-thank you, and like I promised I won't say a word." She bit her lip; he looked like he was about to freak, or have a nervous breakdown. _Dende, did I make a mistake asking him? He has such a soft, kind heart and can never say no to anyone._ "Well I'll see you later then." She kept her eyes lowered playing with her fingers, waiting for him to go so she could collect herself.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He sighed and left, deciding to go train in the Gravity room. He didn't want to be near her until he could calm himself and think clearly. _I should've said no, but it's so hard to resist. It feels so right and wrong at the same time. She makes me feel so alive and wanted, like I'm her whole world. _He could feel it; he was fighting a losing battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again to all my readers for reviews. Hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 5**

Trunks paced back and forth on the observation deck, Pan and Giru were missing, and he was worried sick. They took off in the Para brother's ship while searching for the stolen dragonball. _Damn those Para brothers! If only they hadn't stolen the six-star ball on Planet Gelbo_. _After all I went through to get that ball!I made a fool of myself by dressing as a bride, spent weeks on that Planet practicing and then practically marrying an ugly big blue blob! I'll never get over the humiliation and embarrassment if my father ever finds out…Then chasing the Para brothers for days all the way to the asteroid-like Planet Beehay, filled with those disgusting giant worm creatures. Only to make a bigger fool of myself by falling under their dance spell, and that's where this nightmare began. If only she didn't insist on searching their ship by herself, never waits for someone to help her! _"Stubborn child…"

"If she could hear you now, she would probably be very upset about you calling her a child." Goku had been discreetly watching Trunks for a while as he paced back and forth with animated expressions on his face.

Trunks stopped and sat down on the window seat. "Goku, I didn't see you there. Where are the Para brother's?"

"They are still tied up downstairs. I'm trying to get information about Planet Luud, but they're not saying much."

"I'm worried about her Goku, and it's going to take at least a month to reach Planet Luud. This ship isn't as fast as the one she's in. You know Pan, she doesn't wait for trouble, she goes looking for it."

"I know this must be very hard for you Trunks, but we have to believe that she is ok. Remember that she can take care of herself. Who knows we might be worrying for nothing."

"I don't know Goku? I have a bad feeling about this; maybe I should have a word with the brothers and see if I can get them to talk." Trunks looked like he was ready to kill!

"I don't think so. Pan not being here is affecting you more than I thought it would. I can't risk you being near them, especially if you blame them for her disappearance."

"Of course it's affecting me Goku! We're supposed to keep her safe; I don't know how you can be so calm about it!"

"Well one of us has to be, don't you think? You have to try and focus; it won't help if you are being irrational. Maybe you shouldn't be up here, her scent is very strong in this room, and it's not good for you. I need you at your best if we're going to search for her, we don't know what to expect on that Planet."

"I know… I miss her so much already." He needed to let this out, and he knew Goku would understand. "We have become closer, though I still think she needs to go home. At least then I'll know where she is and that she's ok, but not knowing is so frustrating." He looked at Goku indecisively. _Do I tell him? I need to talk to someone; this is driving me crazy. I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff waiting for someone to push me._

"Is there something else you want to talk about Trunks?" Goku could sense the tension in the young man.

Trunks sighed. "I don't know how long I can fight this inner battle Goku. She's not making it any easier either."

"Is there something you're not telling me Trunks, why is this so hard for you? I know that her not being here should make it easier, but you seem to be getting worse," Goku looked at him curiously. He knew exactly what was going on, he could sense it when they were together, but he needed Trunks to know that he could trust him enough to confide in him.

"We k-kissed, t-twice and the last time it was err, a bit intense. Please don't be angry." He kept his head down, staring at his feet. "If she hadn't stopped after…well let's just say I would've claimed her right there! I lose control every time and I don't want to do something I will regret. I don't have feelings for her, but at the same time I can't resist. This is tearing me apart, I wish things were different. Maybe her disappearing is a good thing at the moment because I was so close to mating her."

"I think you should take this time to think about what's been happening, and how you really feel. In my opinion, the only thing holding you back is her age. That's why you won't admit that deep down you are developing feelings for her." Goku held up his hand, preventing Trunks from interrupting. "You have to push everything else aside and think about how this will affect the two of you. Don't worry about people back home either, they will come to terms eventually. I can't really say anything about the kissing; it's no use being upset when I know what's happening. You not mating her is an indication of how strong your self-control is. Although it will be more difficult, the more intense her heat cycle becomes." Goku sat down beside Trunks on the window seat. "If you want, I can always keep tabs on you, at least until you make a decision. I know how this ends Trunks, but it's up to you whether you want it that way or not." He reached out to pat his shoulder. "I am not going to stand in your way, but bear in mind that she is still very young.

Trunks looked at the gentle Saiyan appreciatively. "You have no idea how much that means Goku, thank you for understanding. My father would have a coronary if he knew what was going on out here."

Goku chuckled "I'm sure he would! Don't stay up here too long ok."

###

Trunks entered Pan's makeshift room. _It's so quiet without her. How could I think it would be better if she went home? It's for her protection though, and I would do anything to keep her safe. _He sat down on the bed thinking about everything that occurred over the past few months. He sighed laying down on the bed moving his hands behind his head and under the pillow. His fingers touching something hard… He sat up and pulled out a little red book. "What's this?" He looked at the front and back, but there was no writing on it. "I'll just have a little peek." He opened it to the last page with writing on it…

**_He kissed me again. Dende, it was the best moment of my life. I can't believe how gentle and sweet he is. Always worrying that he is taking advantage of me…_**

Trunks gasped. "Is this her diary, is she writing about me?" He could not believe what he found_. I shouldn't read it, but maybe it's a good way to get into her head. She doesn't need to know I read it…_He flipped to a random page.

**_I wonder if Trunks has a girlfriend. I need to know! If I ask him will he tell me? Will I be angry if says he has one? I don't know why it bothers me so much, maybe it's because I want him for myself…If only I were older *sigh*_**

He chuckled and kept flipping until something caught his eye. It was just after the last entry, but there were a few blank pages in between…

**_I've been having these strange feelings lately, especially after that last kiss I shared with Trunks. I don't know what to make of it? I remember asking Mama not too long ago how she knew she loved Papa. She told me it was the most wonderful feeling, and that I would know when it happens. If love is anything like what I'm feeling now then I understand why Mama never told me…._**

**_When I'm near Trunks I find it hard to breathe. The Earth or should I say Planets stop moving. He is all I see, smell and taste. My insides melt at the slightest touch. Nothing else matters. No star is brighter than him. He is everything to me, and without him I would be as empty as a black hole…If that's not love, then I don't know what is?_**

_**I may only be fourteen...and a half *giggles*, but I have come to a great realisation. I am now and forever will be unconditionally in love with one Trunks Vegeta Briefs!** _

"O MY DENDE…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Chapter 6**

A few days passed by since Pan's return from Planet Luud. Trunks avoided her by spending most of his time in the Gravity Room, training until he would collapse from exhaustion. A few hours later after one of those gruelling training regimes, Trunks woke up feeling groggy. He looked at the time, it was 3am. Even though they were deep in space, they kept to earth time on the ship for some form of normalcy. Goku was lying across the bed as usual with one foot on Trunks' chest. _I wonder how Chi Chi puts up with his sleeping habits_. Trunks moved the small Saiyans foot and got up. _I'm starving._

###

After finishing his meal, Trunks decided to watch a movie as he was now wide awake. About halfway through he heard a faint noise and decided to investigate. When he got to the lift he realised it was coming from the observation deck. _I should get Goku to check on her_. _I don't want to risk being alone with her._ He faltered for a few minutes and sighed. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to check if she's ok."

###

She was lying on the bed right up against the wall with her head covered. If Trunks wanted to get her attention, he would have to climb on it and he preferred not to. "Pan…" He called out before realising she was crying in her sleep. _Maybe I should get Goku. _He turned to leave, but froze when she called out his name.

"Trunks…" Pan whispered. _**She was dreaming that she was a doll, calling out to Trunks and hoping he would save her. She didn't want Doltaki touching her. She wanted Trunks to get this mad man away from her, but he couldn't hear her and kept walking away until he faded into nothing**_**…**"Trunks, please don't leave me, I need you. Help me!" She sobbed.

This time he didn't hesitate, lifting the covers and getting in beside her. He held her in his arms. "Pan, wake up," He whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly. "I'm here Pan, wake up!"

She wrapped her arms around him her head resting on his chest. "Safe…Trunks…" She opened her eyes realising she was lying in Trunks arms.

He felt her relax and tried to move, but she tightened her hold on him.

"Please stay with me." She implored

"Pan, are you awake?"

"No…"she whispered. "Please don't go; I don't want to be alone."

_Dende help me_. "I'll go and get Goku; he can stay with you, ok?"

"No Trunks! please stay for a little while. I really missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo…"

"Did you just call me…kiddo?!" She sat up, glaring at him.

"Err…yeah I think it's kind of cute, don't you?" He moved his hands behind his head and smirked up at her.

"Cute! No I don't! I'm not a child Trunks! Why would you say that after…" she sighed dejectedly. "I think you should go! I changed my mind; I would like to be alone now." She gestured for him to leave.

"Don't get upset Pan, I think it suits you. Besides it's not that bad." He sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Call me whatever you want Trunks, I don't care! I wasn't a kid when you kissed me right? I was grown up enough for that! You could just come out and say what you really want to!"

"What do you mean? I never meant to kiss you, and the second time you asked me, then told me to forget about it!"

She bit her lip. _I knew I never stood a chance with him_. _He'll never love me; I'll always be a child in his eyes._ "Go! I really don't want to be around you right now!"

He sighed, "Pan…"

"No Trunks! You…urgh! I thought you were different. You were so sweet and considerate to me before. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "You told me you would explain what was happening between us! You could barely keep your hormones in check and now I'm a kid!? What changed in the time I was away huh?"

"Nothing changed Pan, it was nothing ok!" he lied. "I had a lot of time to think, and I realised that what I was doing is wrong. I have a reputation to protect and being seen with you like that would just be career suicide!" _Dende, I can't believe I'm doing this to her._ "I don't want you asking me for such things again, what's done is done. Forget about it, from here on out we move on and you will listen to me because we can't always be worrying about what you're going to do next! I'm tired of having to deal with your childish ways, that's why you were not supposed to be on this mission!"

"You're such a jerk! Get out and don't ever speak to me again!" she sobbed "I can't believe you! How could you! Get out!' she screeched, slapping him.

He stood up, rubbing his cheek. "Did you just smack me?!"

"What's with all the commotion?" Goku asked entering the room. "Are you ok Pan? Trunks what's going on?"

"Ask her!" Trunks replied glowering at Pan before walking out, leaving a stunned Goku behind.

###

_What in Dende's name_…Goku looked perplexed. "Pan!?"

"He's such an ass Grandpa! When I was on Planet Luud all I thought about was him, and that he wouldn't give up until I was safe. It kept me going! It prevented me from breaking down when that freak Doltaki turned me into a doll." She sat on the bed with her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now he's literally telling me I'm a child, who should know her place and behave or be sent to the naughty corner!"

Goku chuckled and sat down next to her.

"It's not funny Grandpa!"

"I know, I know." He has a lot to deal with Pan. His stressed out, and he was really worried about you. He's having a rough time on this mission." Goku wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Give him some time ok, I'm sure he never meant what he said."

"He can take all the time he needs, because I'm not speaking to him. He called me kiddo!" She fumed. "I mean seriously!"

Goku burst out laughing. _I guess he doesn't need my help after all_. _He's doing fine on his own by sticking his foot in his mouth._

"What's so funny?"

"I thought t-that he w-would know b-better t-than to c-call you…" he looked at Pan and cracked up again…"K-k-kidooooo!"

"Yeah you would think," she pointed her nose in the air, folding her arms over her chest. "He deserved to be slapped!"

"You slapped him! I'll see you later ok." Goku was still laughing as he left. "She slapped him!" _Maybe I should take notes for Vegeta…now that should be fun…_

###

Trunks sat on the bridge looking out at the stars. He wasn't tired and had nothing else to do, his cheek was stinging. "She really slapped me with Saiyan strength. I must've hit a nerve." He massaged his cheek with his fingertips.

"You sure did," Goku sat down in one of the vacant seats behind Trunks.

"I can't do this anymore Goku." Trunks slumped down further in his chair. "If I'm not worried about her taking off unsupervised, then I'm worried about what will transpire next between us, especially now that I know how she feels about me.

"Did she tell you how she feels? Is that why she slapped you when you called her a kid?"

"N-no she didn't tell me, well not in so many words. It's just a suspicion."

"I hope you manage to sort this out! She is very upset with you. The reason she stowed away was to prove she's not a child, and you hurt her feelings when you called her 'kiddo', especially after you shared such intimate moments with her.

"Yeah I know, I'll go apologise after she calms down a bit."

"Good luck…"

###

"I'm so thirsty…" Pan dragged her feet along the hot sand as she was too weak to fly. _I have to keep going_. _I will prove to them that I should stay_. _I can't believe Trunks still wants me to go home!_ "We should get Goten, we could use his strength and Pan can go home where it's safe," she mimicked Trunks. _Sometimes I wonder why I love that jerk when he doesn't even care about me!_

###

"Where do you think she could be Goku? We don't even know if she has enough water, it's so hot out there and with those Giant Antlions…What if she doesn't have enough energy to fight them off and where's Giru?!"

"Calm down Trunks, let's go look for her ok," Goku was already levitating in the air.

"How can I be calm after the way I treated her and all the things I said! I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."

"Well, don't just stand there feeling sorry for yourself! Put your shirt on and let's go!' Goku yelled, frustrated at Trunks' constant rambling.

###

"We should reach Planet M-2 in about half a day. Well the systems are checked and my stomach is full, I think I'll go train for a while." Trunks informed Goku.

"Ok…"

###

Trunks opened the door to the Gravity Room, staring at a very tired and sweaty Pan. "Oh, I didn't know you were down here. I thought you were in your room."

"I was bored and decided to train for a while, I'll see you later." She brushed past him walking toward the lift.

"Pan, wait!"

"Huh…" she turned around and he swept her up in a bone crushing hug, her feet were dangling in the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's this for?"

"I've missed you so much, ever since you disappeared on the Para Brothers ship! I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and for all the other things I said to you."

"It's ok Trunk. We all have our moments as long as you remember that I will slap you if you do it again!" She giggled. "I'm happy you decided I could stay, and I promise I will try to behave." She grinned while crossing her fingers behind his head.

He chuckled setting her down on her feet, still holding his hands at her sides. "Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes. "I will always be there to protect you, even with my own life." he whispered.

"Trunks, there's something I…" she bit her top lip, closing her eyes. "Trunks I l…"

"Shhh," He placed his thumb on her lips to silence her. "Please don't say anything."

"Why not, it's how I feel?"

"No you don't, you're confused and too young to know. Don't say it; you'll end up hurt and upset, I don't want to do that to you."

"What are you talking about Trunks?" she looked at him puzzled. "I was going to tell you that I like how you always look out for me and…"

"Oh…sorry I have a lot on my mind you know. I thought maybe because we…never mind, sorry." He let her go, walking over to the control panel.

_Oh my Dende! Did he find my diary?_ _Does he know? I would die if he knew how I felt._ "Why would you think I was going to say something else?"

He turned to face her again. "Well I thought that after the kissing and all. That you were like, in love w-with m-me." He waved the statement off, a tint of pink across his nose and cheeks.

Pan laughed nervously. "Don't be silly Trunks, what do I know about Love?" _Thank Dende he never found my diary!_

"Yeah, I suppose I am being silly." He whispered looking down at his feet. _I should watch what I say to her. The last thing I need is for her to know I read her most intimate thoughts._ "I think I'm going to skip training, I'm not really in the mood."

"Ok…" she went to hug him again. "I'm glad we're ok now, I hate it when we fight."

_Oh no, please…please not now_! Her scent mixed with the salty smell of her sweat invading his senses. "Pan, let go…"

"Err I can't Trunks, you're holding me to tight!"

"Sorry… you go on up, I'll see you later." He released his hold on her, breathing heavily. She was about to leave when he spun her around crushing her lips with his. He bit her bottom lip, kissing her along her jaw. "Pan…I can't…oh Dende…Pan, I want you so bad." He trailed kisses along her neck before capturing her mouth hungrily."

###

"Trunks, you need to stop now!' Goku yelled.

Trunks didn't respond and continued kissing Pan, a low purring sound emitting from his chest.

"That's enough!" Goku grabbed the back of Trunks' shirt, flinging him across the room. He landed against the side of the ship with a loud thud.

"Grandpa I, I…" Pan didn't know what to think all she wanted to do was run, but there was nowhere to hide on the ship.

"Trunks growled staring at Goku with venom in his eyes. "How dare you!"

"Snap out of it Trunks!" Goku steered Pan behind him. _He's getting worse._

"I will fight you Goku! Let her go! She will be mine!" He growled, crouching into a fighting stance.

"I'm not going to fight you Trunks. You're not in your right mind at the moment. Pan go to your room, quickly." Goku instructed while keeping an eye on the sexually driven Saiyan. "I suggest you stay here until you've regained control of your senses Trunks! I'm going to lock you in here for now." Goku returned to the middle deck. Leaving a howling Trunks in the Gravity Room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you once again for all the reviews…**

**Rated R…**

**Chapter 7**

Pan sat by the window on the observation deck with her knees up against her chest, looking out at the stars. They would reach Planet M-2 in a couple of hours and she hoped everything would be back to normal by then. _I can't believe Grandpa walked in on us like that_! _Why am I so hot again? I haven't felt like this for a long time, but ever since I got back I've been feeling kind of weird. Then there's Trunks, he sure runs hot and cold with me. I think if Grandpa hadn't walked in on us, we would've…No! No way, Trunks thinks I'm a kid; he would never…he's just messing with me, right?_ She sighed, "I wish I knew what was happening!"

"Hey, there you are! I thought you found a hole to crawl in or something."

"Now is not the time Grandpa!" She growled.

"Whoa!" He waved his hands in submission. "I was only kidding, no need to snap at me."

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well again and I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Trunks. I'm sorry about earlier Grandpa; please don't be mad at him. He did nothing wrong and it's partly my fault too. I know he's so much older than me, I promise it won't happen again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Pan-Chan," Goku sat down on the other side of the window seat. "Come and sit with your Grandpa."

She complied moving closer to him and laying her head on his small shoulder.

"Do you love him?"

"Don't you think I'm a bit too young to know what love is?"

"No, I don't. Look at Chi Chi, she loved me since she was a little girl, even before I knew what it was," he chuckled. "I know what's been happening with you and Trunks and I know about the kissing."

"Grandpa, I never meant to, you know. I only asked him because I wanted to learn…"

"It doesn't matter to me Pan; I don't want to know why you did it. Do you love him?"

She sighed, "I love him, more than anything. It hurts so much knowing he'll never feel the same way."

Goku smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Trunks is only trying to do what's right, but I'm afraid he's in way over his head. At the moment he's acting on pure instinct and he has a lot of regret after."

"I don't understand?"

Goku sighed and explained the situation between her and Trunks. Everything he was told and all he knew.

Pan listened intently, frowning at certain things. She couldn't understand why no one bothered to warn her about this. "Wait, you said Bulla rejected Uncle Goten because he's not a virgin, so that means I will reject Trunks right?" She asked hopefully. The thought of being intimate with him was both scary and exciting, her blood was literally boiling.

"No you won't. Trunks is…well you know. Don't make me say it!"

Pan burst out laughing, falling on the floor. "No way, no way! You're telling me he's nearly thirty and never had sex before?!"

"That's not very nice Pan-Chan. Trunks is kind of old fashioned when it comes to love and he chose to wait. You should be happy."

"Grandpa!" she blushed.

Goku chuckled then looked at her seriously. "This is not a joke Pan, the two of you have already bonded. There might be no other way out; you can go to him now if you want, I won't stop you. He is suffering more than you. The males always have it worse; at least that's what Vegeta told us."

"I can't believe you are practically giving me permission to have sex with a man fourteen years my senior! Are you crazy! You have got to be kidding, no way am I sleeping with him." She huffed.

"Ok, ok geez…I'm only trying to help! I'm going to check on Trunks."

###

"Oh my Dende, I can't believe this is happening! What am I supposed to do now? My birthday is in a few days; maybe I should hide up here until then. This could be my chance to have him though… but it's for life. Am I ready for such a commitment? He's years ahead of me, I've never even had a serious boyfriend. Besides he doesn't even love me, or want me. He'll only be doing it because of his Saiyan hormones! Wait, do I really love him then? I think I need to lie down…"

###

Goku unlocked the Gravity Room, "Trunks…" He found Trunks sitting against the control panel with his head in his hands.

Trunks looked up through blurry eyes and watched as Goku approached him. "I'm so very sorry for my actions earlier."

"It's ok Trunks, I understand. I've explained everything to Pan and she's sort of well just screaming things mostly. I don't think she really knows what she wants too."

"She must be livid! She probably hates me. I couldn't control myself Goku, and I don't know if I'll be able to next time I see her. Her scent is so strong now, it's driving me insane!

"I know, and she's also trying to comprehend the situation, but she's young and it's not easy. I told her to stay up in her room until Planet M-2; I think you both need the distraction. Come on let's go, I'm starving!"

###

Trunks bit his lip; he had managed to get through the past month without losing control. Now it was all over. She turned fifteen while he was supposedly a metal slab; her heat cycle was now complete. _Then why do I feel so empty?_ They had managed to avoid each other for the most part and only spoke when necessary. "I need to see her!" He went to his room to get something first, and then proceeded up to the observation deck.

###

"Pan…"

She looked up when she heard his voice and shut her diary, hiding it under her pillow. "Hi…"she smiled at him as he stood awkwardly in the makeshift doorway.

"Hi, can I come in?"

"Err…where's Grandpa?"

"He's sleeping."

"S-sure, come in…"

He let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding and sat beside her on the bed. "This is for you." he handed her a shoe sized box. "I've been collecting it since the start of our journey."

"Thank you. What's it for?"

"Happy Birthday," he whispered. "I'm sorry we never got to spend it with you."

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did." _I've been counting the days_. "Open it."

She opened the box slowly, inside was an item from almost every Planet they visited. A beautiful lilac scarf from Imecka, a dress from Gelbo, similar to the one Trunks had to wear. Some honey from the Monmaasu and the red apple from M-2. There was even some sand in a bottle from Rudeeze.

"Don't let Giru see that apple ok," he chuckled.

"Trunks, I don't know what to say? Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I could do," he shrugged looking at anything but her.

She put the box down and turned to face him. "I'm glad you're ok Trunks."

"What do you mean?"

"On M-2, when I saw your slab shatter, I-I…" She grabbed his hand. "Thinking you were dead, the thought of not seeing you ever again. In that moment it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest!"

He squeezed her hand. "Nah, if anything were to happen you could always wish me back." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears and embraced him. "I don't ever want to live without you…I love you…"

"I'm fine Pan; see I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed her arms, untangling her from his neck. Searching her eyes and seeing nothing but love and devotion. It was scary to think that someone could love him so deeply. "I should go," he couldn't think of anything else to say. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Please stay with me tonight." She begged

"That wouldn't be wise Pan. I don't know how to control my urges, for some reason I'm still feeling the effects of your heat cycle which should've ended by now. You must understand, my Saiyan instincts will take over and I could hurt you in the process. You're so young with your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to take that away."

"I trust you Trunks; you're all I live for. I don't care if you don't love me."

He wasted no time capturing her lips, kissing her deeply. Her arousal was driving him crazy, he was trying to take it slow but his Saiyan side had other plans. He laid her down gently trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, licking and nipping while breathing in her scent.

She moaned pushing her hips up, grinding against him, her eyes rolling back in her head.

He grabbed her hip trying to create as much friction with their clothes on. He had never felt so turned on, all he could think about was how right this felt. Her age never even crossed his mind. She was a Saiyan woman ready for mating and she was his. He growled ripping her top and bra off, exposing her small breasts. Everything about her was petite, but she was perfect in his eyes. He ran his hand up her side until he reached her breast, massaging it with his right hand while taking the other one in his mouth.

"Oh Trunks…" She moaned pulling him up again and kissing him passionately; she couldn't get enough of his lips, grabbing hold of his shirt.

He sat up allowing her to take it off completely.

She stroked his abs with her fingertips and they rippled under her feathery touch. He was gorgeous, his body flawless. She wanted to see all of him, placing her hands at the top of his sweat pants, ripping them in a swift motion.

He bit his lip, scrutinizing her reaction.

She looked at him wide-eyed, wrapping her hand around his thick girth. "Will it hurt?"

"I-I'll be gentle, but we can stop if you want to. It has to be now though, I'm losing control." He growled

"No, please I want you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who reviewed….Rated R….again**

**Chapter 8**

"What do I do?" Pan gripped his hardness, not really sure what to do with it.

Trunks bit his lip, closing his eyes. "Move your hand up and down, like this." he placed his hand over hers, guiding her. "Mmmm, that feels so good." He groaned letting go of her hand once she got the idea.

She stroked him slowly getting a feel for what he liked.

"Mmmm…faster Pan…"

She pumped faster from the bottom, up over his tip feeling a cool sticky liquid on her hands. _I want to taste it_. She licked his tip while her hand continued to work his shaft.

He gasped feeling her tongue on his most sensitive area. "P-Pan, are you sure. You don't have to…"

She covered him with her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, taking in as much as she could while her hand continued jerking his base. She ran her tongue up the side of his shaft twirling around his head and grazing it with her teeth before taking him fully into her mouth again.

"Oh shit Pan, I'm coming…He grabbed the top of her head curling his fingers in her hair, thrusting faster, as she opened up as wide as she could. He loved the sensation of her tongue on his hardness and he could feel the back of her throat with his tip, it was driving him wild… "Oh Fuck! Aaahhh…"

She felt his body convulse and something thick coating throat. She closed her mouth over his shaft sucking hard as she brought her head back up, swallowing every drop.

"Pan, that was amazing, you're amazing…" He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her lips. "Are you sure this is what you want? It's for life and…"

"I'm sure, I love you so much Trunks…Forever!"

"You're so beautiful." He crawled on top of her, his hardness pressing against her wet entrance. He ran one hand over her thigh spreading her legs wider. "Are you ready?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me Trunks!"

He entered her slowly while breathing in her scent. This is it, he was no longer a virgin and neither was she, well almost. He felt her barrier and searched her face for any sign of discomfort. "Tell me if it hurts too much, ok?" He pulled back slightly and pushed forward as hard as he dared until he felt the thin layer of flesh tear.

She screamed into his shoulder to muffle the sound.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, give me a few seconds." It was like a sharp burning pain, and it hurt more than she thought it would. She stroked his back and squeezed his butt.

He smirked, moving inside of her slowly so she could get used to his size. He studied her expression until he saw and felt her relax. "We are one now…" He growled.

She knew he was letting go, guided by pure Saiyan instinct.

He picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. Slamming his hips against hers each time he thrust forward. Amazed at how she could fit all of him inside of her, grunting at how tight she was wrapped around him. He threw her legs over his shoulders grabbing her hips and pulling her down on him forcefully. He placed his arms on either side of her pushing her legs until her feet were next to her head.

She screamed at the new angle feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. Holding onto his shoulders, her nails piercing his skin as he continued at a hard and fast pace, hitting her sweet spot each time he pushed forward.

He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed, face flushed and a thin layer of sweat across her brow. She was stunning, a sight to behold and she was giving him the greatest gift of all. Her heart, her mind, her body, her soul! She was the most amazing creature in the universe, how could he not see it, feel it. Was he so blind as to what was right in front of him the whole time? Did it really matter what everyone else thought or how old she was?

She felt a sensation brewing in the pit of her stomach; a feeling of immense pleasure. She raked her nails down his back as something exploded inside of her, her vaginal walls contracting around his hardness.

He felt her inner walls clamping down and knew she would have an orgasm. He felt a rush of wetness coating his manhood as her inner walls constricted around him. He inhaled and could not only smell but taste her delicious scent now mixed with his. It sent him right over the edge. He came, spilling his seed deep inside of her. "Aaahhh Pan" He slammed his hips against hers one last time holding it there as his whole body rocked with pleasure. He smiled stroking her bangs that were stuck to her forehead. "I love you my sweet Pan–Chan, always and forever." He gazed into her black eyes feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He curled his lips, baring his teeth and bit down on her left collar-bone, breaking skin while she mirrored his movements. He slipped out of her slowly; lying on his back and bringing her body flush on top of his.

She rested her head by his heart, listening as it steadied. Drumming her into a deep slumber…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and PM's :) Rated R…again**

**Chapter 9**

Trunks opened his eyes feeling a weight on his chest. He blinked a few times stroking something soft and warm. "What's this? Oh." He bit his lip. _I can't believe I slept with her, well I can but…oh stop it Trunks! You enjoyed every minute_. He ran his fingers down her spine and over the curve of her buttocks. They hadn't moved since falling asleep after their mating. _I'm getting all worked up again. Now I know what Goten meant when he said, 'you can't help but want more!'_

Pan shifted slightly at the sensation, her eyes fluttering open, lifting her head and staring straight into a pair of warm blue orbs. "Hi…"

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good. Err I mean it's. You know what I'm trying to say right?" She rolled her eyes feeling flustered.

He smirked. "Yeah I know. Come here." He gripped her hips pulling her up, kissing her softly on her lips. "I love you" he whispered against her mouth.

She smiled, lifting her head slightly. "You do? You're not saying so because of what we did earlier?"

"I do…" he kissed her firmly. "Love…" he kissed her once more. "You…" He kissed her again, his tongue sliding skilfully into her mouth. He squeezed her sides gently, arching his back. He wanted her again, but he would let her lead and see how far she'd take it.

She moaned into his mouth, moving on top of his hardness and rubbing her nub against it. _Oh my_…_I can't get enough of him._ "mmmm…" she loved the toe curling feeling.

He crushed his hips against hers, she was so slick. She raised her body slightly and he slipped inside of her. "Aaahhh…Pan." He groaned, guiding her up and down his shaft.

She sat up taking him in deeper leaning back with her hands on his thighs, riding him slowly and sensually.

He felt as if he was losing his mind, growling loudly. She would be the death of him! He pulled her forward and flipped them over, entwining their fingers, bringing them above her head. Thrusting in and out of her tight opening…kissing her zealously.

She screamed, so close to reaching her climax she could taste it. They simultaneously bit each other again, sending them both spiralling over the edge.

"You are incredible Pan; I don't think I could ever get enough of you." He turned them on their side, slipping out of her and holding her close.

"I could stay like this forever, but I need to eat!"

"Mhm, Ditto. Do you think Goku will kill me now?"

"No, Grandpa doesn't have a mean bone in his body. My Dad and Uncle on the other hand…"

He grumbled. "Don't remind me, I have a lot to worry about upon our return to earth, maybe we could hide on some distant planet and live happily ever after."

"I would like that, but I think they would come looking for us. Let's worry about what we'll do after we've found all the dragonballs. How about we just enjoy each other for now?"

"I can live with that." He rubbed his nose against her neck breathing in her scent. "_I still have to think about what I will do though;_ _Gohan's going to kill me!"_

"Did you say something?"

"Err…no."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say my dad's going to kill you. I told you to leave it be for now Trunks." She scolded.

_"Pan, can you hear me?" _No response. "_Pan, can you hear me?"_

"Don't be silly Trunks, you're right here, of course I can hear you!" she shifted back a bit so she could look at him.

He raised his brow in amusement. "Of course you can." He would let her figure it out on her own.

_"He's so handsome; I'm the luckiest girl in the universe."_

"Wow, thank you Pan, I didn't know you thought me to be so fetching." He smirked with a playful look in his eyes.

"What! I was thinking…oh!" She gasped. "I can…you can…we can…"

He laughed out loud. "We sure can. I think it's just random for now, until we learn how to control it better. Maybe I can ask Goku. That is if he doesn't kill me first."

"You worry too much, if Grandpa had a problem with this; he would've stopped us. Come on we need to get cleaned up."

"Do you want to join me in the shower too?" He wiggled is eyebrows.

_"Oh no, I'm really sore, what do I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings."_

He heard her thoughts and felt really bad for asking, he only meant it as a joke. "Hey, I'm just kidding. You should rest up; we don't want to be doing too many naughty activities, especially with your body still adjusting to, you know." Trunks whispered, running his finger along her jaw. "I'll see you downstairs."

"I know you were, silly." She slapped his butt teasingly as he got out of bed.

###

"Hey Goku…" Trunks greeted as he sat in the pilot seat.

"Hi Trunks…" Goku replied nonchalantly while stuffing his face with instant noodles.

Trunks was really nervous and didn't know whether he should talk to Goku about him and Pan, or wait for him to ask.

_"Wait for him to ask Trunks." Pan replied._

Trunks jumped up nearly falling off his seat. "_How did you do that? Wait, how am I? Urgh, this is so confusing. I thought we could only hear random thoughts, but now we're talking to each other!"_

_"I know weird right? I have to get used to this, but it could be fun too. She giggled_

"Talking to Pan, huh?" Goku spoke up, snapping Trunks out of his trance like state.

"Err yeah, about that, Goku I…"

"No need to explain Trunks, I know exactly what happened, both times!" Goku grinned at the flustered young man.

"Oh…"

"You should practice blocking your thoughts, or you'll have a lot to answer for. The conversations come naturally, it's blocking the random thoughts and everything else like dreams and so on that's hard. It's not a technique that can be explained or taught, it's something you have to learn to control on instinct. It will take a while to perfect it, but keep trying. Pass this on to Pan will you? I don't feel like repeating myself."Goku explained coolly as he continued eating.

Trunks chuckled at Goku's level-headedness. "I wish everyone else will treat us the way you do, but I know we will have a lot of explaining to do. Not to mention angry family members."

"You'll be fine, well Gohan might try to kill you in your sleep, but I'm sure he won't do anything to hurt his Panny."

Trunks growled, scowling at Goku. "She's mine, got that!"

"Spoken like a true Saiyan male who just got laid. At least you're not as bad as Vegeta was with Bulma." Goku said not in the least bit concerned about Trunks' reaction. "By the way, let me be the first to welcome you to our family Trunks. I know Panny will keep you on your toes, the Son women are very demanding, especially when they're pregnant."

Trunks lost all colour in his face. "What! Oh my Dende. Gohan is so going to kill me now! Oh My Dende…Oh My Dende…Oh My Dende! I got a fifteen year old pregnant! Oh my Dende."

Goku threw a chopstick at Trunks' head to stop his rambling. "I never said she was pregnant. There is a chance she might be, but it's still too early to know."

"Well that solves everything! I am never sleeping with her again! Well not until we can find some protection or something! _I don't think I can stop though. I'm in so much trouble, she's so addictive. I can't get enough. I want to go up there right now and make sweet…no, no, no!_

Goku burst out laughing, falling off his seat. "So you've finally became a man, huh Trunks. I suggest you train more to keep yourself occupied or else I'll never see the two of you!"

"I'm sorry Goku, she's infatuating and I love her so much."

"Mhm…" Goku replied knowingly

###

"Hi Grandpa…" Pan greeted shyly as she walked onto the bridge.

"Hi Pan, it's about time you joined us."

Pan smiled shamefully, embarrassed to have her Grandpa see her after what she had done. They weren't exactly hiding it!

"Feeling better Pan?" Goku asked innocently.

She blushed a deep crimson, nodding her head in response. She looked over at Trunks who had his back to her, staring out the window. "I'm fine now." She sat down slowly in the vacant seat.

Trunks looked back at her and winked. "_Hey beautiful…"_

_"Hi, my handsome Saiyan Prince…"_

_"Err…ok…"_

_"Sounds odd right? Hi Trunks, guess I'll have to work on a pet name for you…"_

"Ok, there's going to be some rules to this bond while we're in space. No conversations in your minds when I'm around, unless you want me eavesdropping." Goku interjected, pointing his finger at them.

"Sorry…" They answered simultaneously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews as always, much appreciated**

**R-Rated…again ;p**

**Chapter 10**

"We can finally go home! What an adventure, especially the last few months." Trunks exclaimed.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my Mama and Papa again, I really miss them." Pan sighed.

"I miss Chi Chi's cooking. I can't wait to have a proper meal." Goku whined.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm never feeding you again Grandpa!" Pan scolded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Trunks chuckled. "You can cook for me anytime my love!"

"Humph. I bet you can't wait to eat at all those fancy restaurants you love so much." Goku narrowed his eyes at the young man.

"That's it! You two are so ungrateful. I'm going to make something to eat, for myself! Have fun preparing your own meals." Pan yelled before storming out.

###

"Pan-Chan…" he spun her around pushing her up against the counter. "Panny we were only kidding, I love your cooking and so does Goku."

"Trunks, Grandpa's on the bridge, stop that…" she said in a raspy voice as he nibbled her ear.

"I want you Panny…" He moaned pushing his growing need against her.

She bit her lip. "_Later…" _She kissed him on the lips then pushed him away. "Come on; let's have a feast to celebrate the end of our journey!"

###

"I can't believe we're almost home!" Pan exclaimed while clearing the dishes.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone and tell them about our time in space. I am a bit anxious to tell them about us though." Trunks replied.

"Me too, I'm so relieved that I'm not pregnant. The Doctor on Planet Pital said it's due to me having mixed blood and because my human blood is dominant over my Saiyan, but I don't know if it's true or if we were just lucky."

"You saw a Doctor, why didn't you mention it before or ask me to go with you? He asked incredulously. "Hey I just realised I haven't heard any of your random thoughts, I guess our Saiyan blocking thingy or whatever it's called is 'activated'."

Pan raised an eyebrow, laughing at him. "I guess so; I haven't heard any of your thoughts too. Seriously though 'Saiyan blocking thingy'…'activated'…you're such an idiot sometimes, and they say Grandpa and Uncle Goten are clueless."

"It must've rubbed off huh!" He chuckled. "When did you see the Doctor?" he asked again.

"Just before we left. I thought it best to have a check-up, seeing as we had unprotected sex. I do know about the 'birds and bees' you know! That's when he told me the whole pregnancy story, but I think it's best we ask your dad.

"You should've told me Panny. I would've gone with you."

"It was fine Trunks; you had enough to deal with after Baby tried to take control of your body. I was going to tell you if it was very important or life altering, let's not make a big fuss ok." she replied while washing the dishes with her back to him.

"Hey guys, I'm going to meditate for a few hours in the Gravity Room. I should be done just before we reach earth." Goku said walking past the kitchen, not waiting for any response.

Trunks waited until he could sense Goku in the Gravity Room then walked up behind Pan circling his arms around hers, placing his hands on top of her ones in the soapy water. "I want you so bad." He pressed his hardness against her back. He had been watching her move around the little kitchen in nothing but very tight denim shorts that barely covered her bottom, and a white tank top that stopped short of her belly button. "You've teased me long enough, I bet you're not even wearing any underwear."

She giggled. "I suppose you'll have to find out."

He picked her up, taking her straight to her bedroom.

###

"This will be our last time together before we have to face the music, and to be honest I might be dead after your father finds out." He threw her on the bed roughly. "I heard my father talking to Goku and Gohan once about how great it was to go all out with a Saiyan Women. I haven't tested that theory yet. I lost control yes, but I never used my full strength. I know you're only quarter Saiyan, but you're still a Saiyan Woman none the less. I want to take you like one Pan-Chan, beyond what any other Saiyan male has experienced." He grunted, biting his teeth together and transforming into Super-Saiyan. "Raise your energy!"

Pan couldn't help but feel excited about what would transpire between them. Nothing was more beautiful than the sight of him surrounded by that golden aura.

He ripped his clothes clean off and then repeated the process with her.

It felt as if she was on fire, adrenalin pumping through her veins, anticipating what he would do next.

He knelt on the bed exploring her body with his big hands, cupping her breasts and trailing kisses down her stomach. He sat up and spread her legs getting an unobstructed view of her nether region. "Mmmm…." He dipped his head between her thighs inhaling her delicious scent and licking his lips before running his thick, warm tongue between her labia, twirling it around her nub.

She cried out, arching her back.

He ran his tongue around her entrance before dipping inside as far as he could, feeling her inner walls spasm around it, plunging in and out of her entrance.

"_Oh Trunks, something's happening…_ _Oh….oh...oh…." _She was shaking violently; he grabbed her hip to steady her and pressed his thumb against her clitoris with his free hand while his tongue worked her opening.

Her eyes glazed over, pupils dilating. She threw her head back screaming his name in orgasmic bliss.

He licked his lips as he sat up again. "It's time!" He powered up to his maximum, his yellow aura bursting around him like flames. He wasn't planning on giving her time to recover.

Pan peered through hazy lust filled eyes, as his muscles expanded. Including the one between his legs!

"Raise your energy to your maximum." He growled.

She complied, her white aura surrounding her and looking on in anticipation at what his next move would be.

He grabbed her hips flipping her onto all fours. "Let's see how you handle Super Saiyan."

She was still trying to adjust to the new position when he pulled her back roughly, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

He took her hard and fast, making her scream his name over and over. He knew for sure after this that he could never be with another; no pure human could take a Saiyan man like this. He would fight for her until his dying breath! She could fit all of him inside her petite body, even in is transformed state. He filled her completely, pounding harder than humanly possible. Slamming his pelvis against her each time he thrust forward.

She was in seventh heaven, screaming out her multiple orgasms. He could go longer in this form and she was about ready to pass out. She had no clue how long they were going for.

He was sweating and panting, her body was slick on the outside as well. Every time she climaxed, the tighter she felt. Her inner walls contracting around his shaft, he was so close now and kept going one powerful stroke after another. He retracted, turning her onto her back. "Look at me Pan-Chan" he demanded while plunging into her slick opening, panting and moaning.

She locked her legs around his middle taking him deeper.

He screamed her name in ecstasy as he reached his peak, filling her womb with his seed.

###

Goku opened his eyes. He knew what Trunks intentions were. He had felt it for days now, the pent up sexual tension in the young Saiyan warrior, as if he was ready for something big and here it was hitting them full force. He had seen Trunks eyeing his granddaughter with hungry eyes for days now. He decided to give them some privacy by pretending to meditate, but nothing could prepare him for this_. I hope I did the right thing this time_, _I don't think I could've prevented this anyway_. Goku had never seen or heard, let alone experienced a Saiyan going all out with his mate before. He doubted that Vegeta did either, at least not a Super-Saiyan. The whole ship was literally shaking; there was no way to concentrate on anything else but the two of them. He could sense them both at their maximum power. Pan feeding off Trunks' to compensate for her lack of Saiyan blood. _Guided by pure Saiyan instinct_. There was only one outcome after something so powerful, Pan would conceive this time. Goku felt it the second it was over, tiny bursts of energy coming to life within Pan's womb!


	11. Chapter 11

**I will still make reference as I did before to scenes in episodes of GT, but it will not follow the same storyline directly.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Chapter 11**

"I'll see you soon Pan-Chan." Trunks embraced her tightly, stealing one last kiss before having to return to Capsule Corp. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Trunks. Whatever happens we will face it together, right?"

"Of course my love, I promise!"

"Time to go, Panny, I'm sure your dad sensed that we're back by now and is probably anxious to see you." Goku interrupted. "See you Trunks, thanks for helping to find the dragonballs. Say hi to you parents, we should have one of your Mom's famous get-together's soon."

"Bye Goku, thanks for everything. I'll be sure to let my mother know, look after Pan for me will you?"

"Count on it!"

And then they were off! Going their separate ways, not realising they were about to enter a world not quite the same as when they left one year ago.

###

"_Trunks…Trunks, please why don't you answer me!" _Pan was feeling helpless. She had been trying to contact Trunks for hours through their bond. Everything was a mess! Her whole family was being controlled by Baby, excluding her Grandpa Satan and Buu, who she was with on the snowy mountain overlooking West City. "_Trunks I need you, I don't know what to do! Grandpa Goku is gone, Baby killed him." _She sobbed still trying to reach him. "_Please Trunks, answer me!"_

"Everything will be ok Pan." Hercule said trying to comfort his distraught granddaughter.

"How Gramps? I can't fight Baby alone and Grandpa Goku is dead!" _Trunks... _"What difference will it make anyway? Baby made another wish with the Blackstar balls; we went to space for nothing! Earth will explode in one year." She whispered.

###

"Tru…"

Hercule covered Pan's mouth before she could call out to him. "It's not Trunks anymore Pan. I'm so sorry honey." He whispered sadly, letting her go.

Pan sobbed. _Trunks, you promised me we'd face whatever comes our way together. " Trunks fight!" _She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Baby Trunks felt something weird inside, he scanned his surroundings and spotted three figures on one of the tall buildings. One was Goku's bratty granddaughter; she was looking directly at him. He could feel the Saiyan within fighting for control of this body. The girl, they have a special bond. He could hear her clearly in his mind.

"_Trunks I love you, please fight!"_

Baby Trunks keeled over mid-air, holding his head while pain shot through his entire body. "_Pan...Pan, it's me Trunks. Run Pan…run I can't control him for much longer, he's too strong! Run and trust no one, not even me! Trust no one on this Planet or Planet Tuffle, only Hercule and Buu. Please stay alive. I'm sorry I broke my promise and I'm sorry Goku died. I love you Pan, always. Go Pan, now!_

Pan ran to the edge of the roof-top and looked at Trunks. She could hear him, her Trunks and then he was gone.

Baby Trunks held his head, moaning in agony while the others surrounded him. "He's fighting me for her." He explained pointing to where Pan was standing. "We have to kill her to make sure he doesn't surface again. They share one of those Saiyan bonds."

"A Saiyan Bond?!" Baby interrupted "I wonder if she's with child. If the Saiyan managed to break through your defences, it means they have a very powerful connection. Their baby would be strong and would make a perfect host. It is my Grandchild after all, seeing as I possess the body of Vegeta. That baby will be stronger than any of you half-breeds! Bring her to me; I need to know if she's carrying the spawn of Vegeta's son!"

Pan could hear everything, thanks to her keen Saiyan hearing. "Buu we have to go now!" She instructed. _I'm not pregnant. That wouldn't stop Baby though, if they capture me and he finds out I'm not, he'll kill me._ "Buu quickly, hide us inside of you. They won't be able to sense us, and take us somewhere safe."

Buu flew back to the snowy Mountains once Pan and Hercule were inside of him. Hiding in a cave that was not visible to the naked eye and masking his ki.

Baby's minions flew all over earth trying to find the pink blob; they knew he was hiding the other two inside his body.

###

"My Lord Baby we searched everywhere, but couldn't find them. The pink blob is masking his ki." Baby Trunks spoke while bowing in respect.

"You incompetent fools, do I have to do everything myself! Never mind, we still have time. Leave them for now; we have to start moving to New Planet Tuffle. I'm sure Goku's granddaughter will follow us there eventually."

###

Two months had past; half of the earth's population were on New Planet Tuffle. There was only one group left to be transported. The rest would remain on earth under Baby's control. Pan, Hercule and Buu were hiding out in his mansion. Pan was feeling sick for about a week now. Vomiting every morning and feeling nauseous throughout the days.

Hercule was concerned for her health, but there were no Doctors left to examine her. "Buu, we will have to try and get her some medication somehow."

"I'll be fine Gramps, what we really need is to get to Planet Tuffle." Pan replied. "We have to find a way to go with the last group!"

"If you're sure, then it's settled. We will go to Planet Tuffle! I need to use the restroom first though.

###

"Pan not sick, no not sick at all," Buu said shaking his head once Hercule left.

"What do you mean Buu? I've been spewing all week and I'm exhausted all the time!"

"Baby…" he replied pointing to her abdomen.

"What! Baby's not inside of me, I wouldn't be talking to you otherwise!" she shrieked.

"No, no not Baby. Pan have baby, little baby." He explained rocking his arms to show what he meant.

"Don't be silly," she waved off his statement. "I can't be pregnant, I had a check up on Planet Pi…Oh My Dende, our last day in space! I'm…I'm, what am I supposed to do now?" she cried. "Buu, please don't tell Gramps yet, I have to figure this out and its better no one else knows. It will be our secret." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Buu tell no one, Buu promise."

"Thank you," she sighed. "I can't go to Planet Tuffle now; Baby will capture me and take my child when it's born." she whispered falling to her knees. "I wish Trunks were here, or even grandpa."

###

"Gramps, you and Buu should go ahead to Planet Tuffle. I'm going to stay on earth and see what I can do to help from this end."

"No! I promised Goku I'd take care of you. We must stay together."

"Mr Satan, Pan be ok. We go now." Buu interjected and before Hercule could reply, he turned him into chocolate and swallowed him. "Take care Pan, Buu promise to keep your secret safe."

"Thank you; now go before you miss the transport. Take care of my Gramps will you?"

_They must be watching_. Pan thought as she watched Buu fly away. _I have to try._ "Kibito-Kai, can you hear me?"

###

"Hello Pan," Kibito greeted.

"Hello Kibito-Kai. I…I need your help!" Pan kept her eyes lowered, ashamed about her situation.

Kibito placed his hand on her shoulder. "We've been watching you Pan, Baby will search for you within a few months. It's not safe here or on Planet Tuffle. We will go to the Sacred World of the Kai's."

"Do you know that I'm…?"

"Yes, I can sense the babies. Don't worry, Baby wont' be able to sense any of you in other world." He assured her.

"B-b-babies…?"

"Twins, to be exact," he confirmed nonchalantly. "You conceived right before returning to earth."

"You were watching us!" Pan roared forgetting she was talking to the Supreme Kai.

"Of course not," Kibito blushed. "We could sense it, but don't worry no one on earth did; they were too busy with Baby's schemes. We must leave now, hold onto my arm."

"Will I see Grandpa Goku in other world?"

"I'm sorry Pan, I'm afraid he's lost in another dimension. I tried to save him when Baby released that last energy blast, but the aftershock made us break contact as I was teleporting causing your Grandpa to fall into Suguro Space." He explained and transported them back to other world.

###

"Grandpa can't be lost, go and find him! We need him to fight Baby and save my family!" Pan demanded.

"I wish I could Pan, but I'm afraid there's no way out once you fall into that dimension."

Pan walked away without saying another word. She wanted to be alone for a while, to soak in all the new information. She lay down on the grass behind a rock for some privacy, her arms and legs spread wide; looking up at the sky. "Trunks my love, you're going to be a father…twins" she choked on a sob. "We're having twins, I'm kind of relieved my Papa's under Baby's control. He would kill us both." She sniffed crying silent tears. "I'm safe here in other world, but I feel so lost without you. I'm scared Trunks, I'm so scared. I need you, I don't want to do this alone…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**Chapter 12**

"Pan…" Goku tried to wake her gently. He was worried about her, she was losing energy fast. _I never thought about what would happen if she had twins, although one baby would have also drained her energy…just slower. I completely forgot about Pan's pregnancy after finding out Baby had taken over Earth. She must've felt so scared and alone. I have to find a way to free Trunks, or we may lose Pan and the babies. _"Pan, honey wake up," he whispered.

Pan stirred, feeling very weak. She opened her eyes slightly. "Grandpa, is that you?" she asked weakly. "I thought you were lost."

"It's me Pan; I found a way out of Suguro Space."

"Thank goodness, we need to defeat Baby now so that Trunks can be here when the babies are born. I'm hiding here because Baby knows I mated Trunks."

"Don't worry Pan, Baby will never find you. You must remember not to trust Trunks if he tries to contact you through your bond. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, just tired. I need Trunks, Grandpa."

"I know Pan, Old Kai has a plan. I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure it will work!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Pan exclaimed. "I'm going back to sleep now ok?" Before Goku could reply, she was out.

He covered her shoulders with the blanket noticing her baby bump and left her to rest.

###

"How long has she been like that?" Goku asked the Supreme Kai.

"About a month now, she hasn't been eating much and she sleeps most of the time." Kibito replied.

"When are the babies supposed to be due?"

"Four more months, eight months is usually full term for Saiyan babies, but because she's carrying twins it may be sooner than that."

"Pan will not make it! At the rate she's losing energy, I would give her two more weeks at most." Old Kai interrupted. "We don't have time to waste Goku, let's get to work!"

"How can I concentrate on training now, old man? You can't tell me that and expect me to let it go; we need to find a way to help her!"

"I'm sorry Goku, there's not much we can do. I know it sounds harsh but earth's entire population is in danger. What would Pan want you to do?' Old Kai asked.

"She would want me to save Trunks. Why can't I give her some of my energy?"

"She needs her mate Goku, or someone with a similar energy signature to his."

"I see, so if Vegeta or Bulla were around they may have been able to help her." Goku sighed. "What's the first step in my training, so I can defeat Baby and save my granddaughter?"

###

Goku never thought grinding coffee manually could be so arduous. He decided not to ask the old man why this was necessary, because he would just scream at him and he didn't like being yelled at. He couldn't concentrate though; his attention was divided between keeping tabs on Pan and the New Tuffle Planet where Baby had set up base. Pan was very weak and Goku could barely sense her, but the babies were getting stronger. What's that, he thought concentrating on the Tuffle Planet; that's Uub! Old Kai, what's happening?"

Old Kai had been watching his crystal ball as events unfolded on Planet Tuffle. He turned to Goku. "Videl and Gohan had Mr Satan cornered. They nearly killed him, but Uub showed up just in time. He's fighting them now."

Goku stopped what he was doing to look at the crystal ball. "I can't believe Uub managed to escape Baby's implantation, and it looks like he's actually holding his own against those parasites."

"I'm afraid it won't be for long though, Baby will probably step in soon and he's much stronger. Keep grinding Goku, I never told you to stop!"

Goku grumbled, but complied. "I don't see the point in grinding coffee when I should be down there helping them!"

"You're not ready yet, now stop complaining and put your back into it!"

###

"Pan, are you awake? I brought some fruit and water. You have to try and eat something." Kibito-Kai coaxed gently as he sat on a chair next to the bed. He had gone to get a little capsule house at Pan's Earth home as per her instructions.

"Thank you Kibito," Pan replied, trying to sit up against the pillows.

"Here let me help you up."

"Thank you…." She nibbled on some grapes. She didn't have an appetite, but ate anyway to avoid any lectures from the Kai. "I'm getting worse, right?"

"I'm afraid so Pan. The babies are draining your energy too fast; it won't be long now."

"Can you save them?"

"I'm sorry, they are still too young to survive if you…"

Pan choked on a sob, holding her hand over her swollen belly. She was barely four months pregnant, but she loved her babies so much already and could feel them moving inside of her. _Trunks, I wish you were here my love. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to do this on my own. _"Is there no way to restore my energy?"

"No, you need your mate or someone closest to his energy signature."

"Is that how Grandma and Uncle Goten survived? Because Papa was there when Grandpa died?"

"Yes…"

"Do you think Grandpa will be able to defeat Baby in time?"

"I certainly hope so…" Kibito paused, someone was calling him and this person was in a secluded forest on earth. _It can't be. I'm still sensing him on the Tuffle planet under Baby's control too_. "I'm sorry Pan but I have to check on something real quick, please try and finish your fruit."

"Is everything ok Kibito?" Pan asked worriedly. "Is it Grandpa?"

"Everything is fine. Don't worry, I'll be back to check on you later." He reassured her and teleported down to earth.

"Trunks?!"

"Hello, Kibito-Kai…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all the reviews and welcome to all my new readers. Please check out my other stories if you have time, be warned about the Ice Prince though, it may not be to your taste…..very explicit in most chapters and a very bad Trunks! (for now ;p)**

**I hope you like this chapter…ok, on with the story!**

**Chapter 13**

"Kibito I have to get to Pan, now!" Trunks demanded placing some sort of ring on his finger.

"Not until you tell me how you managed to escape from Baby, even though I still sense you there; what sort of game are you playing? Is Baby behind this?"

"I'm not playing any tricks on you! I am still under Baby's control…well, at least me of the present time is; I have come from the future, three years to be exact. Please Kibito take me to Pan, we're running out of time!" Trunks demanded again, feeling exasperated at Kibito's cluelessness. He couldn't really blame him though. He would've reacted the same way, had someone just appeared who was supposed to be under Baby's control, but now was not the time for explanations!

Kibito scanned the young Saiyans ki, but sensed nothing from him this time. Should he believe him? Trunks did seem a bit older, worse for wear and had a look of desperation in his eyes. That was all he needed to see, to convince him that he should believe this young man_. I bet Ancestor will probably give me an earful about this later_. "Grab hold of my arm" Kibito transported them directly to where Pan was. He thought it best not to disturb the others yet, especially Goku who needed to concentrate on his training and besides if he couldn't sense Trunks anymore, he doubted the others could.

###

"Thank you Kibito" Trunks whispered walking toward his mate.

"Wait, if you're from the future are you the same Trunks that came back to warn us about the Androids? You're not supposed to be aware of Pan."

Trunks rolled his eyes and turned back to Kibito. "Idiot…" he muttered under his breath. "No, I am Trunks of this timeline, the same one who is under Baby's control right now. She is my mate as well," he tried to explain and showed Kibito his almost non-existent mark. He would sell his soul right now to have her bite him again. Yes he could sense her (barely) and the babies. He could feed her energy, but he could not feel that strong physical and emotional connection like he once did. It was just a dull ache all the time, which got worse on days when he longed for her presence. The only way to feel that connection again was for her to mark him once more, it would make the energy transfer so much easier too.

"Ah I see, so you're the same Trunks as the one under Baby's control," Kibito replied thoughtfully.

Trunks rolled his eyes again and shook his head, sitting down on the bed beside his sleeping mate. He could barely feel her ki. She was extremely weak; he moved his hand over her belly feeling his babies' ki and movement for the first time. It brought tears of joy to his eyes. "I need to start feeding her my energy."

"We estimated that she would only live for a few more weeks."

"You're wrong; she dies before Goku gains his tail again." Trunks explained.

"I was hoping we would at least find a way to save her in time, but you're here now so it doesn't matter."

"Humph…Goku will probably sense me as soon as I start; I am hiding my ki at the moment with this ring. I only took it off long enough for you to find me, so I doubt he knows what's happening."

"I will go and inform them of your arrival, but before I go can you tell me what happened with Baby? You being here must mean Goku defeated him."

"I don't have time to explain right now! All I care about is helping Pan, that's why I'm here." He replied while rubbing her belly gently in a circular motion. She was still unaware of his presence.

"I understand…she's much weaker than she was before I left to get you."

Trunks closed his eyes and sighed. "The babies are taking everything she has left now, yet it wasn't enough to save them when she died. They weren't developed enough to survive. This is the first time I'm even sensing them. My world fell apart the second I couldn't feel her through our bond, after I was brought out from being under Baby's control. I knew she had left this world and I spent every day since then in isolation, building the time machine. It was the only thing that kept me going for so long."

"I'm so sorry you had to live without your mate Trunks…"

"Are you…are you really?!" Trunks turned to glare at the Kai. "You never tried to convince Old Kai to save her, even though you knew about the sacred water. All for the greater good, right? Well, let me be the first to inform you that your little plan never worked. Goku never ascends, because he was too distraught over losing his Granddaughter; he blames himself for what happened and for not fighting harder to convince Old Kai to save her. By the time you finally decide to kidnap me, and give me the sacred water it's too late. He dies and Baby has full control over the Universe. I stayed here on this very planet until I invented this ring and returned to earth to build the time machine.

"Trunks, no one could predict that would happen…"

"Excuse me!" Trunks yelled. "You are the Supreme Kai, Old Kai is supposed to be even wiser. You knew the second she conceived, and that she was in trouble with Baby taking over earth. Yet you never thought to warn us before-hand. I lost the love of my life, my children, all because you didn't want to intervene unless it was absolutely necessary. You Kai's only step in when it's convenient for you, how many disasters could've been prevented if you just did what you're supposed to!"

"Trunks try to understand…"

"Understand! Understand this…I am a Saiyan who has lost the will to live, I am a father who never got to see his children or feel their life-force, I am someone's mate who had to live each and every day with a pain so excruciating not even you could comprehend. I understand that you Kai's are selfish, and that you only do things as you see fit! Well, Fuck you and Fuck Old Kai. I will break every rule to see my mate and children alive and well!" To say that Trunks was livid was an understatement. He was literally flashing in and out of Super Saiyan, but thanks to the ring the others were still unaware.

Kibito stood with his mouth agape. Never had anyone dared to speak like that to a Kai, he was speechless and couldn't think of anything to calm the young Saiyan's temper. "Y-you should get started. I will go and inform the others of your arrival." He eventually said, knowing that nothing else would ease Trunks' pain and anger.

Trunks didn't reply and removed the ring so he could start. "Don't worry Panny, everything is going to be ok." He placed his hand in hers and raised his energy by only a fraction to begin the transfer. "This will take time." He explained with his back to Kibito. "I have to do it slowly as to not flood her body with too much energy at once."

"I'll leave you to it then, if you need anything just call."

###

Pan's eyes flickered open, trying to adjust to the light. Her vision was still blurry but she could make out a very familiar shade of purple. A few seconds later her eyes came into focus. "Trunks…" She whispered. "Am I dreaming?" she moaned, trying to move her body.

"Lay still Pan; give your body time to adjust. I'm here my love, this is not a dream."

"Grandpa…Grandpa defeated Baby?"

"Not exactly, I will explain everything soon, rest for now." He whispered while gently stroking her hair.

"My babies, the babies…"

"Our babies are fine and you will be too, I promise."

"I've missed you so much Trunks, I was so scared Baby would find me and take them away."

"No one is going to take them away from us, you are safe my love. It's so good to hear your voice sweetheart. You can't imagine how…you know what, let's forget about all that for now and enjoy the moment." He lay down next to her already feeling a lot better. It was not an easy task living without your life-mate, he thought of ending his life more times than he could remember. The only thing that kept him going was coming back to save her.

He circled his arms around her form and she pressed her nose against his chest, inhaling his scent. She snuggled as close as her belly allowed her too. She had missed his touch. "You smell so good." She said huskily her hormones taking over.

"Now's not the time Pan-Chan," he chuckled. "We have to concentrate on you regaining your strength first. Panny, I need you to bite me again. I think it will work faster…my mark is fading."

She looked up at him. "You seem so different …" She frowned, studying his face.

"_It's me my love, I promise."_

"Why is your mark fading then?"

"I'll explain later…"

She circled her hand around the back of his head, running her fingers through his lavender locks. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck bringing his face closer, kissing him softly on the lips.

He ran his tongue across her lower lip and she opened up without hesitation.

"_You definitely are my Trunks."_

"_Mmmm..."_

She pulled away slowly, gently sucking on his bottom lip, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck until she reached his collar-bone. She bit him, puncturing his skin and sucking on the metallic liquid.

Trunks rolled his eyes to the back of his head and groaned. He could sense her more clearly now as well as his children.

"I want you Trunks…"

"Not now my love, you're still too weak." He buried his nose in her hair.

"We can go slowly," she begged.

He laughed lightly. "Slow is too much of a risk as well."

"Fine…" She sulked. "You're always so cautious, it's so frustrating sometimes."

"Am I? Do you remember the last time we were together; there was nothing cautious about that."

She giggled, "Ok, you got me on that one. Hey, where's Grandpa?"

"I'm right here Pan," Goku responded as he entered the room. "Hello Trunks, want to tell me what's going on?" He inquired, his tail swaying behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to do so **** Made it to 100 on yet another story. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart, you guys are the best! **

**Saiyan Chik-Indeed you are my 100****th**** reviewer! Thank you :))**

**Below is the name of our Forum if anyone is interested in joining or just to come and chat with us…**

**Capsule Corp. Creative Writers**

**Chapter 14**

"Goku…" Trunks arose from the bed and embraced the child-like Saiyan, "it's good to see you!"

Goku was stunned at the young warrior's behaviour. Trunks, well actually Saiyans in general were not very affectionate toward each other, unless it's their mate. He hugged the young man anyway, who was clearly relieved by his mere presence. "Hi Trunks…" He let go, stepping back a few paces to study the Saiyan Prince. "You look like you've seen better days."

"Yeah well, life is not as 'pleasurable' in the future."

"Future…?" Pan questioned curiously.

Trunks sighed while running his hand through his hair. "I suppose it's time to explain why I'm here."

Goku seated himself in one of the vacant chairs as Trunks went back to his previous position by Pan.

###

**Flashback**

"**Trunks…!" Kibito called out, as he tried to revive the young Saiyan after giving him the sacred water. **

**Trunks clutched his throat as the parasite left his body. He looked up through half-lidded eyes. "Kibito…where…where am I?"**

"**You're on the Sacred World of the Kai's."**

"**P-Pan…where is she? I can't feel her ki."**

"**She's very weak Trunks, hold on and I'll teleport us to her location."**

**###**

"**Pan…!" Trunks yelled as he ran toward the bed. He halted in his tracks as he took in her pale appearance. He looked over at Goku who had his head bowed, his small body shaking as he held Pan's lifeless hand.**

"**S-She's gone Trunks…" Goku gazed up at him with a sombre expression.**

**Trunks squeezed his eyes shut, holding his head in his hands. "No…no…No!" He let out an ear-piercing shriek as realisation dawned on him. He fell to his knees beside the bed, covering her body with his before kissing her cold blue lips softly. Scanning her body, he noticed a slight bump by her belly. With a shaky hand, he reached over and touched her swollen bump. No ki…nothing…"S-She was…was…" He felt numb and found it difficult to form the words, his heart was aching and his insides felt like a furnace. His mate, the love of his life and his child were gone. "I want to see them Kibito! They're here in other world; I want to see them now!"**

"**I'm sorry Trunks, I cannot allow that. It's beyond my power and forbidden. Pan does not have her physical body anymore; she lives on as pure energy now."**

"**What…?! Has she not done enough good deeds or something? I thought we would be together even after death.**

"**You will be together as energy, unless King Yemma decides otherwise."**

"**What a load of bullshit! Why didn't you come for me earlier? Why did you wait so long? What the fuck is wrong with you Kai's?!"**

**Kibito was dumbfounded at the foul language coming out of the young Saiyan's mouth. "W-We thought there would be time after Goku ascended."**

"**Did you know about this Goku?"**

"**I had a choice to make Trunks and I thought there would be time after my training, we miscalculated because there were two babies. A grave mistake on our part, believe me I'm regretting it. We should've come for you sooner, but old Kai didn't think it wise. I don't care anymore! No more training; it's time for Baby to die!"**

"**Goku, you can't go now! You're not strong enough to face Baby yet. Please do as old Kai said and we may…"**

"**No Kibito! I've done that and look what happened. Do you think this is easy for me? I just lost my granddaughter and her babies. My sons and my wife are down there. I will not lose them too! Take me down to Planet Tuffle now! Goku demanded, leaving Kibito with no other choice, but to comply. **

**End Flashback**

**###**

"You don't make it back in time?" Goku asked thoughtfully after listening to Trunks reminisce.

"No, and the only reason why they came for me is because you threatened to wreak havoc in other world. I know it's not in your nature, but you did a lot of things out of character those last few days. It's just the impact my Panny has on us, which make us act out of bounds…Kibito eventually takes you to Tuffle, as you know you are unable to teleport in that body." Trunks gestures to his tiny form. "You fight Baby with nothing to spare, but before that…before that, he executes Chi Chi, Videl and Uub right in front of you."

Goku sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, listening intently whilst shaking with fury.

"The fight continued for hours, but he eventually over-powers you thanks to the Blutz Wave Generator my mother invented. You never succeed in growing your tail which means you were not able to transform into Oozaru, and that's how baby succeeds…He now has full control over Earth, Tuffle and almost every other Planet in our Universe." Trunks sighs despondently. "My Panny and my babies die, along with you. My mother, father, sister and your sons are being controlled by an evil parasite. All that's left is me and I did the only thing I knew could help. Old Kai was adamant that I rethink my decision, because of my Mirai counterpart and how much he changed the timeline already. In saying that, this is slightly different to what he and my 'future mother' did."

Pan stroked his hand with her thumb as he explained the future events. She couldn't believe this was her mate three years from now, and not to mention all the pain and loss he had to endure. _Is he really my Trunks_?

"I am your Trunks Panny, exactly the same man who mated you during the Grand Tour."

"How is it different?" Goku asked.

"When Mirai Trunks travelled, there were already major differences in the past due to Cell arriving a year earlier and what not. My Mirai counterpart basically time skipped between alternate realities, meaning whatever he did in the future timeline would not affect his past. I travelled back on a straight path, so as I move forward again events will have changed in my future. Meaning Pan and the twins will be alive and well. I don't want delve too much into it, but if I'm successful and avoid contact with everyone else and if you defeat Baby, everything will change in this timeline and the future will be restored.

"That's good enough for me! Goku exclaimed.

"I'll leave you to catch up while I go and talk with the Kai's. I'm glad you're here Trunks, Panny is looking healthier already. Now I can concentrate on the task ahead, and put all my effort into saving our family and the rest of Earth's population!"

###

Pan sighed as she wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest.

Trunks' arm was around her shoulders while his free hand caressed her swollen belly. "Are you feeling any better my love?"

"Mhm…so does this mean you can't or won't make love to me?"

Trunks chuckled at her straightforwardness. "A bit of both, it's best we keep intimacy to a bare minimum. Although I promise as soon as I get back to the future, I will ravish you." He growled before kissing the top of her head. He found it hard to resist and wanted nothing more than to be inside of her, but he could wait a while longer now that he knew she would be okay. After all he had to endure three years without her touch.

She giggled mischievously. "You promise…"

"You can count on it!" He raised his ki slightly to begin the energy transfer. "Greedy babies…" He muttered with a small smile on his lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for the long wait.**

**If anyone is interested in checking out our Forum:**

**Capsule Corp Creative Writers (Anyone can join, thanks!)**

**msanimegeek - **I love all your questions! Keeps my thinking cap on lol :)

**Saiyans rule** - I know I take a while with this story, that's because I sort of have writers block lol...Pan will be okay, it's nearing the end now! Thank you :)

**SetoSerenity fan** - Thank you for the review, I think I PM'd you already. sorry for the long wait on this one lol.

**Awesomegirl789** - I answered this already, but for everyone else Pan is 16 yrs. Thanks for the review:)

**Just Believe786** - Thank you Tas :))

**KaitAstrophe95** - Thanks Kait. Yep he will return to a better future! I thought that was cute too ;p

**MonNos** - :)) I love babies too!

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** - aww Thanks! I'm glad you likedit and here ya go...

**genuinegirl** - Yep, he sure did!

**hollyhk** - Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)) and sorry for the long wait...

**Chapter 15**

Pan felt so much better thanks to Trunks and the energy transfers over the past few weeks. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of grass and the cool breeze on her face. They were all gathered around old Kai's crystal ball, watching the fight between Goku and Baby. Goku wasn't fairing too well.

"We have to do something!" Pan yelled.

"You can't do much in that state babe." Trunks replied coolly.

"Shut up! This is your entire fault." Pan lashed out at him while pointing to her belly. She's been doing it a lot lately and Trunks had been taking it in stride. It angered her to no end! She absolutely hated when he ignored her and thought that he was being insensitive to her feelings.

"Here we go again…" Trunks whispered and bowed his head ready for the onslaught.

Pan's ki was rising rapidly. "You asshole, how dare you!"

"Calm down Panny, you need to preserve your energy." He walked over to her and tried to rub her back.

"Don't touch me you dick!"

"Fine!" Trunks raised his hands in defeat, stepping back a few paces.

The others watched in amusement, this was nothing new and they were all accustomed to Pan's mood swings by now.

Everyone turned their attention back to the crystal ball as they felt an immense build-up of power as Goku laid on a rock, staring up at Earth. They could hear a loud thumping sound coming from his small body as he began transforming.

"What's happening to him? Pan asked worriedly.

"He's transforming into an Oozaru." Kibito replied.

Before they knew it an enormous golden ape was going on a rampage, destroying everything in his path.

"What is he doing? No grandpa, destroy Baby!" Pan screamed. "We have to do something or he will obliterate everything on the planet, including all the humans!"

"No, we have to remain calm and hope for the best." Kibito tried to reason.

"Stop spewing bullshit, someone needs to remind Goku about his purpose and who he is!" Trunks exclaimed angrily.

"What is your problem young man? You have been extremely rude to us since you arrived here." Old Kai scolded.

"You are my problem. I don't care much for you Kai's and your stupid ideas, or the way you try to 'hope for the best' with everything. Now I suggest Kibito takes me down there so I can try to help Goku remember."

"I'll go…"

"Panny you can't…"

"Don't argue with me Trunks, I said I'll go! Get a move on Kibito, we don't have all day!"

Trunks sighed dejectedly. He knew there was no talking her out of it and with the look she was giving him, he wasn't even going to try. "Be careful and keep a safe distance will you?"

She grinned at him as they disappeared. _Yes! I finally get to do something._

###

"Go back Kibito; I'll call you when I'm ready to return!" Pan instructed.

"I'm not leaving Pan! Do you want Trunks to kill me? I'll stay close by just in case okay?"

"Fine…" Pan powered up and flew toward Goku. "Grandpa…Grandpa, can you hear me?" She levitated a small distance away, remaining directly in his view.

Goku swayed his arms wildly before grabbing Pan in his huge hand and started squeezing her small frame.

She felt a tremendous pain as his hand clasped her tightly. She could feel her bones just about ready to break and knew she had to act fast. She gasped for air as she tried to speak. "G-Grandpa…i-it's m-me P-P-Pan, p-please…m-my b-babies." She stuttered before losing consciousness.

###

"Kibito!" Trunks cried out. "Come and get me, he's going to kill her!"

"Trunks…wait and watch, sometimes 'hoping for the best' works you know." Old Kai rested his hand on the distraught Saiyans shoulder.

###

Goku looked at her, his brows knitted in confusion and roared loudly before focusing his gaze on the petite form in his hand again. "P-Pan…" he's red eyes widened with realisation as he let her go.

Kibito appeared just in time to catch her as she fell limply through the air and phased back to his previous spot, watching as a yellow energy started rising from Goku's Oozaru form as he outstretched his arms toward earth, his energy crackling like lightening around him…roaring determinedly. The boulder he was standing on crumbled as his energy struck it forming a massive amount of smoke. As it dissipated a completely transformed Goku came into view, his torso and arms were covered in red fur, excluding his chest, face and hands. He was sporting yellow baggy pants with a blue sash around his waist, his furry red tail swaying behind him.

He focused his intense yellow eyes on Kibito. "Get Pan to other world now!" He commanded in a deep baritone voice.

"Y-yes, yes of course…"

###

"Pan!" Trunks rushed over to Kibito, taking an unconscious Pan from his arms. "Thank Dende, she's okay!"

"Wow, Goku is amazing!" Kibito exclaimed, kneeling by the crystal ball.

"Perfect! Kibito it's time to go and get the sacred water at the lookout. Start by giving it to Dende and Popo, then the Saiyans." Old Kai instructed.

"Yes master." Kibito replied.

"Kibito, make sure you bring Trunks directly here, so this one can go back to his time. The sooner we rid of him, the better!" Old Kai stated.

"I'm so touched." Trunks muttered sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Kibito nodded before phasing out.

###

Pan moaned as she roused from unconsciousness. Her whole body was aching, she was trying to remember what happened but everything was still hazy. She squeezed her eyes tightly then fluttered them while trying to adjust to the light. "Mmmm…where am I?" She tried to sit up and gasped when she was hit by a sharp, blinding pain along her spine.

"Hey, hey…" Trunks sat down beside her on the bed and gently held her down. "Lie still baby…you're in other world."

"How…" She licked her lips. "How long…" She gasped. "The babies!" she panicked as she started recalling the events that led to her lying there in pain.

"The babies are fine Pan and you've been out for a few hours. Why did you do that Pan? Do you know the danger you put yourself in as well as the twins?!"

"Trunks, please it hurts too much and I could do without a lecture right now. What did you want me to do anyways? Stand idly by and watch as grandpa…Grandpa!" She tried sitting up again, but Trunks held her down firmly.

"Your grandpa's fine…amazing actually. He transformed into Super Saiyan Four thanks to you. Now lay back and rest. "He lay down beside her, running his finger along the side of her face. "I won't be here when you wake; I have to go back to my time."

"You can't go now. What about the babies and who's going to give me energy? I need you here when they're born Trunks! Grandpa may need your help too. You have to stay with me!" She said frantically.

"Shh…You won't be alone Panny. I will always be with you." He kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent.

"Don't you want to see your babies come into the world?" she asked desperately.

"Of course I do and I will, now close your eyes. I love you Pan-Chan…"

"Kiss me Trunks"

He smiled lovingly, giving her what she wanted. He caressed her side allowing his energy to flow into her. "_Go to sleep my Panny…" _He let go of her slowly moving off the bed as she dozed off.

"Trunks…" she murmured sleepily.

"Goodbye my love, I'll see you soon." He smiled, focusing his eyes on her one last time before leaving to go back to the future.

###

"My counterpart is here." Trunks stated as Kibito appeared next to him.

Kibito sighed. "I did as you asked Master, Trunks, err…the other Trunks is with Pan. I think he's in shock."

Trunks chuckled lightly. "He'll be fine, after Gohan gives him a beating that is." Trunks cringed at the thought. "It's time for me to leave!"

"Alright, I'll take you back to earth, so you can be on your way. Before you go, do you not want to know how the fight is going?"

Trunks shrugged. "I'll know when I get home; I think I've spent enough time in the past. Goodbye Old Kai, Suguro, Junior. See you in the future!" He waved as they phased out.

"That boy…" Old Kai shook his head and smiled.

###

"I wish you all the best Trunks. I hope everything goes well with Pan and the kids. Thank you for making me see that sometimes it's worth the risk. I hope you can forgive me." Kibito held out his hand.

Trunks politely shook it. "Thank you Kibito. Let's forget about the past, shall we." Trunks chuckled. "Anyways, I should get going. I need to spend some much needed, way overdue time with my mate." With that Trunks clicked the time capsule, throwing it a good distance away as it popped. "See ya…" He flew up to it, climbing in and sealing the latch. He punched in the correct co-ordinates and looked around one last time, nodding his head. Focusing his gaze on Kibito, the young Saiyan gave him a salute before flying off and disappearing back to the future.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank You for your patients and the reviews!**

**Gohan's Saiyan Warrior** – Thank You ;)

**msanimegeek** – Well, Becca, no twins yet…lol, It looks like there may be more than 2 more chappies, but I'm not making any promises ;p

**KaitAstrophe95**– Thank you Kait! I will definitely, or should I say hopefully add a chapter about the future!

**rileyraph'sgirl**– That's so kind of you, I'm sure he'll need it ;p I'm glad you have your comp. back!

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever** – Thank you, I'm glad you like it ;)

**NiceNipps** – I hope so too ;p lol…Thanks for the review!

**MonNos**– Here ya go! Sorry for the wait…

**famoso**– Thank you…yep it sure will be!

**Saiyan Chik** – No worries…Thank you so much! Here ya go…

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love**– Sorry for the long wait…Here ya go!

**Now, let me direct you to my Forum: ****Capsule Corp Creative Writers****. (Anyone is welcome to join!) I have set up a ****Story Progress Topic**** for you to check on how my chapters (as well as other members of the group) are progressing. This is especially for guests who I can't really reply to. So feel free to check it out. If you are interested in joining, please ****Introduce Yourself**** before posting on the Forum.**

**Chapter 16**

Trunks was perched on a chair, his eyes wide with shock as he tried to absorb the sight before him. Kibito gave him the sacred water some time ago, and had brought him directly here. He had been sitting in the same unmoving position for a few hours now, watching his mate sleep…Her protruding middle didn't go unnoticed either, and was the exact reason for his stupor! He needed to breathe, he needed air. Forcing his body to obey, he made his way outside.

###

He sighed as he neared the others, finally able to think a bit clearly. He cleared his throat as he acknowledged the Kai's. "Hello…Err…I don't know who you two are?"

"This is Suguro and his son." Kibito replied gesturing to the two.

"Hi Trunks." Suguro greeted.

"You know me?" Trunks knitted his brow in confusion, pointing to himself.

"He watched you fighting on the crystal ball while you were under Baby's control." Old Kai interjected, hastily.

Trunks grinned. "Oh, that makes sense…So, what's happening now?" He walked over to the magical orb to take a closer look.

Old Kai peered over Trunks shoulder, who was now kneeling in front of the orb. "Goku's fighting Baby in his Oozaru form, but he's losing energy fast. Kibito is about to administer the sacred water to the remaining infected Saiyan's on Tuffle." Old Kai acknowledged Kibito, and nodded his consent for him to leave, "while Dende will continue spraying earth from the lookout. We'll take care of the rest on Tuffle once Baby is defeated. You, young man, are to stay here with Pan. She is very close to giving birth?" The Elder Kai explained.

###

Trunks rested his head on the pillow and sighed. He was so confused, and couldn't recall anything after greeting his parent's when he returned from the Grand Tour. However, he could vaguely remember seeing Pan on the rooftop of a building in West City, but no more than that. _I guess the parasite was in me so long, that I forgot. Maybe I'll remember something with time…_

Pan stirred, turning towards the warmth. "Trunks…" She slowly opened her eyes, meeting a pair of bright blue ones. "I thought you left."

He looked at her perplexed. "I just arrived, and you're…you're pregnant!"

She then realised he was the one who was meant to be here. "Oh Trunks…I've missed you so much, I was so scared that you'd never come back to me." She embraced him firmly, sobbing on his chest.

"Shh…I'm here now," he lulled while gently rubbing her back. He closed his eyes and was flooded with her memories of the past few months. "I travelled back from the future?" He queried intriguingly.

She nodded affirmation, without lifting her head.

"Well, thank Dende! Now all I have to do is wait for your father to kill me, slowly." He scanned her ki, as well as the babies'. "Twins…they're going to be very strong." He prepared himself, to do what his counterpart had done in his absence.

"It's okay Trunks, I'm fine for now…I feel strong enough." She reassured just as he was about to begin.

"Sure…let me know when you need me to do it." He whispered a tad dejectedly.

"Trunks, are you okay? You know, with the future you being here and all."

He sighed, pursing his lips. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm okay with it, as long as you and the babies' are alive and well. To be honest, I'm more shocked to learn I'm going to be a father in three months or less. Don't get me wrong, I'm overwhelmed with joy, this is by far the greatest gift I could ever receive, other than you of course." He kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. "I love you Pan-Chan, and I will take whatever punishment I'm dealt, because this right here…you and the babies are worth it."

###

Trunks and the others, excluding Pan were watching the fight on Tuffle.

Old Kai suddenly turned to Trunks, who jumped back in surprise. "Goku needs more energy…Trunks you have to go." He then turned to Kibito, "find Bulla as well, give her the sacred water so she can help."

"I can't leave Old Kai! What about Pan?" Trunks countered.

"Pan will be okay. The minute you're done, Kibito will bring you back. Now go!" The elder exclaimed. "This younger generation, so much back chatting and arguing. No respect, I tell you…no respect at all." He muttered.

###

Goku's energy was now fully restored; he was ready to finish the fight. "Thank you guys, I feel completely rejuvenated, and I will not let an ounce of this energy go to waste…Kibito get Trunks back to otherworld…"

"Yes Goku, right away!" Kibito replied.

The four demi-saiyans were sitting to one side, watching in awe as Goku flew toward Baby. They could barely move a muscle, the full blooded saiyan left them with just enough energy to stay alert."

Gohan, however, didn't miss a beat. "What! Why do you have to go to otherworld? By the way, where's Pan, is she okay?"

Trunks felt agitated. Now was certainly not the time to explain the situation to Gohan. "Err…well you see…err…" _Oh fuck! What do I say? Do I simply confess? Hey Gohan, I mated your teenaged daughter. And guess what!_ _She's pregnant…with twins! Isn't that exciting! Yes, that would go over well, I'm sure he'll find some reserve energy to kick my ass!_

Gohan eyed Trunks suspiciously. The boy looked like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked at Kibito, folding his arms across his chest and frowning. "Where is my daughter? Was she infected by Baby too, did she die?"

"Pan is safe Gohan; I don't want you to fret. All will be explained in due time." Kibito answered, and walked toward Trunks placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have to go, Old Kai is waiting for our return" Kibito winked discreetly at Trunks. Before phasing out, he addressed Gohan again. "I'll be back soon, and will need your help distributing the sacred water once the fight is over. _That's a sure way to keep his mind off Pan for now._

"I would love to Kibito" Gohan readily responded, yet he couldn't help feeling that they were concealing something. He glared at Trunks as they were about to leave, and watched as the boy paled. "Yep, they're definitely hiding something." He murmured.

###

Trunks was distressed, he fell to his knees as soon as they reached the Sacred Planet. Everything was happening so fast. He had been under Baby's control for many months, and when he finally got his body back, he's greeted by his very pregnant mate. Not to mention finding out that he had travelled back from the future to save her! Now her father was growing very suspicious, and if he knew Gohan, the man wouldn't rest until he pieced all the missing parts of this puzzle. "Then I'll be a dead man…"

"Trunks, you need to calm down." Kibito rested his hand on the saiyan hybrid's shoulder. "Don't think about her father's reaction now, she needs you more. You need to make sure she's not stressed, it's not good for her to be sensing all these emotions through your bond…it could cause complications. Clear your thoughts, take slow deep breathes. Everything will work out the way it should in the end.

Trunks complied, albeit reluctantly. It was hard not to freak out. He knew this day would eventually fall upon him, it's the reason he tried so desperately to stay away from her. But he loved her so much now, and he would do anything for her. So, if he had to take a beating and die, or worse, let her go…then he would.

###

"Goku did it Pan-Chan!" Trunks exclaimed as he rushed into the room. "Baby has been defeated, there's not a trace of him left! My father is safe too; I really thought Goku would be left with no choice, but to kill him. Yet, he surprised us once again. He truly is an amazing man!" Trunks sat beside her on the bed and kissed her lips softly, rubbing his hands over her belly.

"Oh thank Dende! That's wonderful Trunks, I'm so happy it's all over. When do I get to go home? I am so over feeling nostalgic all the time." She sighed.

He looked at her regretfully. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay up here a while longer."

"Why?"

"Well, Baby used the black star balls again; we need to relocate everyone to Planet Tuffle. Earth has already shown signs of destruction, there is no time to gather all Dende's dragon balls either. The Namekians on Namek are collecting their balls, but it will take some time. In the meanwhile we have to relocate everyone on earth." He sighed heavily. "I have to go down there and help for a while."

"If you're going then I'm going. I'm tired of being cooped up alone in here. I've hardly seen you since you got back, and your future self is no excuse, so don't even go there!"

"I know love, but it won't be for much longer. Old Kai will check on you and you have enough energy for a day or so…I will come back as soon as you need more. I need to help them with the transport Pan; my mother will be piloting the big spaceship. As soon as I've helped the people onto it and to certain other areas for instant transmission, I'll return."

"No Trunks! Please…I don't mean to sound selfish, but I want you to stay with me." She begged.

"Pan-Chan…"

"No! It's not up for debate Trunks, I need you more…"

He smiled slightly, lying down next to her. "Okay, you win…I'll stay with you.

"Is it wrong to want you to make love to me while the earth's about to explode."

He threw his head back in laughter.

She pursed her lips, a light blush forming across the bridge of her nose. "It's not funny; you've been refusing me for months now! I want sex!"

He bit his lip and snickered. "I take it the other me said no too. Well, I guess he really is me then. Panny, as much as I would love to give you what you want. We exert too much ki, even if we go slow, you need every ounce of it if not more."

"That's not fair!"

"Imagine how I feel. I'm a man after all, and I'm turning down sex…what has the world come to? He rolled his eyes, then spread butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. While his hand found its way to her full breasts, squeezing gently. _"My, how they've filled out…" _He purred.

She moaned gratefully, his touch was soothing against her tender bosom.

He grabbed her lobe between his teeth, sucking it softly, appreciating her soft cries of pleasure. "I have to go, only to inform Kibito that they'd have to go on without me. You know your father's going to be even more apprehensive now. Kibito has been keeping him occupied for the past three weeks, but this will certainly set him off again!"

"I don't care!" she retorted hoarsely. "Hurry up, so we can continue…"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you once again, and I'm sorry for the long wait…**

**Saiyans rule** – Yes he will be mad, but I don't think he will kill Trunks ;p hope you like it…Thank You :D

**KaitAstrophe95** – She is indeed XD Thank you Kaidy :D

**msanimegeek** – Lol…Gohan is suspicious, but he will know soon. No he didn't give in to her lol

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever** – She is indeed XD Thank You!

**MonNos** – No he won't ;p

**Saiyan Chik** – Thank you so much. Sorry for the wait…I hope you like it :D

**Genuinegirl** – In the next chapter (not this one lol)

**NiceNipps**– Well, I hope I didn't disappoint lol *hides* I had to go another route, I'm still working on those fight scenes lol ;p

**rileyraph'sgirl**– I know you wanted some ass kicking, but I just couldn't do it lol I hope you like it :D

**Lomesa** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it for the most part. I appreciate your thoughts and criticism. I will try to work on my weaker points.

**Super Pan-chan** - *offers a tissue* Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :D Here ya go!

**PnutButtr** – Thank you :D Here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Another month had passed, and almost everything was back to normal. Earth had been wished back, and all the damage caused by Baby was restored.

Pan and Trunks were still living in Other World, but she would have to return to Earth soon…after Trunks explained things to his mother.

Everyone was so busy trying to maintain some sense of normalcy in their lives again, that no one thought it strange that they were not back yet. It also helped that none of them dared to question Kibito, after he told them he needed Trunks and Pan's help with another planet he was overseeing.

Gohan, however, was not too happy with the situation. If it weren't for Videl warning him not to interfere, he would've insisted on going to Other World long ago. They were hiding something – something about Pan. He knew it, but every time he asked his father, he'd act strange and make up an excuse to leave. He closed his eyes, scanning everyone's ki when he felt Trunks' at Capsule Corp. Today they would tell him the truth! He made his way to the door, making sure Videl never saw him, and took off into the sky.

###

Trunks knocked on his mother's lab door, and waited until she acknowledged him.

"Trunks, you're back!" She dropped the spanner and wiped her greasy hands before embracing him.

He wavered for a moment before returning the gesture. "Hi mom," he greeted softly, anxiety laced in his voice.

"Are you okay Trunks?" Bulma held him at arm's length.

"There's something I need to tell you…It's time you knew the truth about why we're still in Other World. Kibito thought it best to inform you now, because it's almost time… I'm sorry I waited so long mom, but you must understand…Shit! Trunks paled when he felt Gohan's energy in the building.

"What! What is it Trunks? You're making no sense!" Bulma was feeling frustrated and impatient. She knew something was not right, call it mother's instinct if you must. Her son was concealing a big secret, and she would not let him leave again without telling her.

###

Trunks stepped back a few paces as Gohan entered the lab.

"Where's Pan!?" He didn't have time for small talk. He was sick and tired of everyone avoiding the subject, and thinking he was not aware of all the secretiveness. No more though, he wanted to know what was happening, and he wanted to know now!

"G-Gohan, she's still with the Kai's. Is it okay if I speak with my mother first…please?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "You weren't helping the Kai's at all, were you?…What's going on between you and my daughter Trunks!?"

###

Vegeta who had just finished training, and who was passing by paused. He wasn't really bothered that his brat and Kakarot's brat were with Bulma, it was something he had grown accustomed to. That is until he heard the question, and decided he too wanted to know the answer. "What's with all the commotion?" He looked between the three.

By now, Trunks was overwhelmed with anxiety. He felt crowded, and couldn't think clearly. All he wanted was to explain the situation to his mother first, so he could bring Pan here. She was close to giving birth, and he was feeling stressed about that also.

Vegeta studied his son's expression and body language carefully. Somehow he knew what this was about; his worst nightmare had come true. "Lower your collar Trunks!"

"Father, please! Not like this." Trunks pleaded desperately.

"Then how Trunks…What did you do? – How? This was not supposed to happen, it's impossible!"

"Father please, let me speak…" Trunks huffed. "Maybe we should head to the living room, or preferably outside." Trunks muttered.

Gohan, who had been silently listening and observing, was starting to make sense of it all. However, he did not like the conclusion his mind was formulating. "Did you sleep with my daughter?!" He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Trunks looked at Gohan gobsmacked. He heard his mother breath in sharply. When he glanced at her, she had fallen back into a chair.

"Answer me Trunks!"

Vegeta leaned back against the wall with his arms crossed. A disapproving scowl on his face, but he would listen to what his brat had to say first.

"It's not what you think Gohan." He heard his father scoff at his pathetic reply. He shook it off and chanced a glimpse at his mother again. She was looking rather green at the moment.

He turned his head to address Gohan, and heard a sickening 'thwap' as the livid Saiyan's fist connected with his jaw.

Trunks flew back against his mother's desk, splitting it in half on impact.

Bulma yelped jumping up to reach her son, but Vegeta was at her side in an instant… holding her back.

Trunks got up and held his face, blood dripping from his mouth as he watched Gohan hiss with anger evident in his eyes. Not only that, he could sense his ki rising rapidly as well. This was not good.

"You better start explaining, or next time I'll knock your teeth out!" Gohan seethed.

Before Trunks could answer, Kibito appeared with a pregnant Pan in tow.

###

"Trunks" Pan rushed over to her mate as fast as she could, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I'm sorry Trunks, she insisted." Kibito explained.

Trunks nodded his understanding, and looked down at his mate, fearfully. He could see her tears threatening to spill. She felt his pain and distress. He knew why she wanted to come.

"Pan…" Gohan whispered sorrowfully, falling to his knees at the sight of his daughter.

She turned to face him, and saw the hurt in his eyes. She walked towards him slowly, and touched his shoulder. "Pappa…I'm so sorry. Please, before you say anything or harm Trunks again, can we at least explain?" She gently touched her father's face.

How could he refuse his little girl? He would do anything for her. He sighed dejectedly, and stood up. "I'm listening…"

"Pan you're…you're…"

"Yes Bulma-San, can I please lie down. I'm very tired."

"Of course! Trunks bring her to one of the medical rooms. I need to get some monitors hooked up to her straight away, and I have to give her a proper examination." Bulma could care less about anything else right now. She wanted to make sure Pan was okay. She was certain the girl had not been to any Doctor's or taken any supplements.

###

Once Pan was settled, Trunks kissed her softly.

"Are you okay, did Papa hurt you?" She asked concerned.

He smiled, gently caressing the side of her face. "I deserve worse than what he just did…"

"Don't say that Trunks, this could not be helped."

"Yes it could Pan, I was irresponsible!"

"Do you regret mating me?"

"No, never…I could've prevented you falling pregnant though"

"You know how we lose ourselves in it Trunks, our instincts take over. There's no way to control it."

"When did you become so mature my Panny?"

"I always was, you just failed to notice…"She pouted.

He chuckled softly. "You are my life now. You are beautiful, smart, and so brave. I cannot live without you my love... Now, let me go and speak with our fathers while mom checks on you."

"I love you Trunks…" She still couldn't believe her luck. On the start of this journey, all she wanted was to prove to everyone that she was not a kid. She never got on that ship to try and get Trunks to notice her. Heck, she never even liked him much. She always thought he was so egotistical and bratty, even in his adulthood. Yet now, the thought of living without him was unimaginable. Yes blame it on the bond, but what they shared was so deep and so special. If someone offered her the chance to change her past, she would never take it…

"I love you too Panny, get some rest. I'll be back soon…I hope"

###

Trunks closed the door, and noticed everyone was now present. He looked around at all the disappointed and frowning faces. His best friend would not even acknowledge him; he also noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He looked to the one person who had been with him through this entire journey, and drew in a shaky breath.

All of them knew. Those who could sense it, did the second Pan appeared at Capsule.

"Gohan and Videl can we talk? I'm sure Goku will inform everybody else."

"What makes them more important than me brat? You should be clarifying this madness to me first!" Vegeta interjected.

"Father, please." By now Trunks was sounding like a broken record where his father was concerned. "I think I should enlighten Pan's parents first, but if you insist…" Trunks gestured toward the exit.

###

They sat in the family room. Vegeta standing in his usual stance against a vacant wall, Gohan and Videl sat on the sofa and Trunks on the loveseat.

Gohan held his distraught wife, and shook his head. "We're listening…"

Trunks explained everything that happened on the Grand Tour and after, pausing every now and then to gauge their reaction. "You have to understand, if I could have prevented this I would've. You see, my father failed to tell me exactly what this heat cycle entailed. I tried so hard to prevent this, as I told you…I only knew how screwed I was once Goku clarified everything."

"Understand… Understand! No Trunks, how could you act so irresponsible. You're a man…thirty-years-old, and you've been copulating with my underage daughter!"

"She's not underage by Saiyan standards…"Trunks muttered under his breath.

Gohan heard him though, and sent him a disapproving look as his wife continued.

"Why didn't you just kill yourself, and save us all the trouble! I'm sure that would've been a better option than this!" Videl fumed, "or maybe this was what you wanted. How long are you going to use my daughter before the next victim comes along!?"

Trunks' head snapped up, he scowled at Videl…all anxiety and fear now forgotten. "Is that what you think of me…all of you? That I'm some sort of pervert, who goes after young girls? This was not my intention, I never thought of Pan in that way before. She was just Pan – bratty and annoying, like my sister. I am sorry I caused you so much pain, but know that I have grown to love her. She is my mate and no one will keep us apart!" He stood up now, daring them to challenge him.

Gohan rose as well, standing toe to toe with the younger Saiyan. "I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." He threatened through clenched teeth. "You can take your kids and do whatever you want, but you will stay away from Pan, or I will kill you!"

"Then kill me now, because it's the only way you're going to keep us apart." Trunks whispered, and took a step back. "Gohan you know me, have I ever done anything to make you think lowly of me?"

"This, you did this! You slept with my daughter. You mated her, and now she's about ready to give birth to twins at the age of sixteen! She hasn't lived yet; she hasn't been on a date. She never got to fall in love, have her heart broken, and have her parents or best friend console her. She hasn't even finished high school yet!" Gohan growled. "You took her life! You took it, and you want me to just stand by and accept it! I will not let you ruin her further. You listen to me Trunks! You will stay away from Pan…"

"NO! You can't take my mate from me. She belongs to me now, and if you're not careful I will never let you see her or my kids again." Trunks sighed despondently, dropping his shoulders in defeat. "I love her Gohan, and I will give her everything. I will make sure she completes her schooling, and University…anything she wants. We can keep all of this quiet, she can live her life as normal as possible. Though, if you insist on trying to keep her from me, then I will fight you. I would live an eternity with none of you ever speaking to me, if that's what I have to do."

"What's done is done." Vegeta finally piped up. "If I knew the boy was still pure, I would've gone after them. Why Kakarot never turned back is beyond me – the fool! I suppose he thought it wouldn't make a difference, you were probably too far already…weren't you?"

"We could've, and I suppose I would've. Like I said, I thought there was still time when I worked out her age, and all you told me about the bond. I had no idea me being pure would set her off, and when Goku worked it all out, it was too late…We had already bonded. " Trunks sighed. " I tried to control myself for as long as I could." He addressed the weary parent's again. "You must understand that what I felt, Pan did too…if not worse. We had no other choice."

Trunks focused on Gohan. He knew him well, they were like brothers. Gohan was trying to comprehend, but this was his daughter. Yet, Trunks knew he was not one to solve problems with violence, no matter how enraged he was. Gohan always tried to find a peaceful solution. He admired that quality in the older Saiyan. Something his own family, including himself lacked. Though, being around the Son men for most if his life, he had learned to harness that trait.

Now, whether they would forgive him was a question that would remain unanswered for a long time. All he knew was that he loved Pan, and that's all that mattered…


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it! Thank you for the reviews!**

**PnutButtr** – lol, I imagined it being a lot worse also. I hope you like the next chapter. Pan and Trunks will certainly have a lot to deal with in the future, but I'll give them a sort of happy ending :D Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it :)

**loveSetoxSerenity4ever** – Thank you for sharing your thoughts. This will be my last chapter for Stowaway. Thank you for all the reviews and continued support! I enjoy reading your reviews, I really appreciate it. I'm glad you liked the chappie :)

**Super Pan-chan** – lol…Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy you read and enjoyed my story. I appreciate it. I know right? She was being a total b**** I'm glad you liked it. Here ya go!

**KaitAstrophe95** – Ah Kaidy my friend. This is a sad day. I am crying right now! Thank you so much for everything, and for keeping me motivated to continue, even though sometimes it was tough ya know ;p I'm so happy to have met you, we've become so close! I'm happy you liked Gohan's reaction. You're right about many writing where he almost kills Trunks. Well, I just couldn't do it to my Trunks lol. And now you get dem babies!

**NiceNipps** – Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you will enjoy my other stories and future work as well :)

**rileyraph'sgirl** – He sure did. A big thank you for sticking with this story, I appreciate it. You're one of the reasons I added TEN more chapters lol…I hope you like it :)

**famoso** – lol. That was a bit harsh. Thank you for your reviews and continued support. I love reading your thoughts! It is a hard thing to take, but as you said they will move on…

**msanimegeek** – Ah Becca. You were my first review ever! We became such good friends over the course of this story, and I really appreciate you and all the support. You kept me motivated, and thinking throughout. I love all the questions you ask. I really miss you, and hope you'll be back soon! *crying again* I hope this answers all your questions whenever you get to read it!

**Awesomegirl789** – Lol…Thank you for the reviews and continued support. I really appreciate it :)

**Spirrow** – Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

**TrunksxPanLoverDBGT4love** – Thank you for the reviews Jada. I appreciate it :)

**Lomesa** – Thank you Salome :) I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'd like to think that I have grown as a writer as the story progressed. Every little bit helps ;)

**elyse** – Thank you, I'm glad you love it. However, this is my last chapter. I hope you will check out some of my other work :)

**Thank you Becca, who gave me the twins' names months ago.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Bulma knocked on her son's bedroom door, and tapped her foot lightly while waiting for him to acknowledge her. After a few minutes of silence, she tried again. "Trunks Briefs, I swear to Kami, if you don't answer me!" she yelled, feeling a bit agitated.

"Go away, mother. I don't feel like talking right now." He replied, just loud enough for her to hear.

She was worried about him. He had to deal with so much today, and for Kami knows how long before. He sounded exhausted, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. Everyone, besides a few who seemed more open-minded, was fuming downstairs after they heard the news. She knew her son, no matter what front he was putting up for the others.

She sighed, contemplating whether she should leave him be, or go in. She decided on the latter. Turning the knob, she entered his room.

###

He was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, knees up, and head in his hands. He never even flinched as Bulma walked over, and sat beside him on the bed.

She lifted her hand, hesitating for a moment before gently stroking his hair. She could hear his breathing become laboured before loud sobs emanated from him. Bulma leaned forward, embracing her son, allowing him to let it all out. She whispered words of comfort while rocking him gently - the way only a mother could.

"They're never going to forgive me, are they?" Trunks asked an hour later after letting out all his frustration, and once he was calm enough. "I don't care though; I'll take all the blame, as long as they leave Pan out of it." He looked up at his mother. "Do you hate me too?"

Bulma sighed. "Of course not! You're my baby... I must admit, this is hard to believe, and understand. However, I know you, and I know you would never have done this if you had no other option." She kissed the top of his head. "As for Pan's parents, this is a tough situation for them. Kami knows I would've reacted the same way – if not worse, had it been Bulla. I want you to give them some space to figure this out with Pan. I know it's hard, but you have to respect that she is still a minor according to human customs."

"I will do as you ask mother, but I will not have them take her from me. They can talk it out with her, but I am not going to distance myself, not now…not ever! They can have their space, as long as I have my mate."

"You Saiyan's sure are a stubborn bunch. I will do what I can to help you and Pan, okay? Now, go wash your face, and you could do with a change of clothes as well…you know what, never mind your face, hit the showers will ya!"

"Mother!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Meet me in the medical wing when you're done."

"Is Pan okay?" Trunks asked, concerned.

"Yes she is. I want to discuss the birth. Don't worry about it for now." She kissed the top of his head again. "I love you my baby boy…"

"Mom…" he whined before grinning. "I love you too…"

###

Pan's eyes fluttered open. "Mama…" She gazed into her mother's tear-filled eyes.

"Pan-Chan…" Videl shook her head. "Why would you do something like this? We didn't raise you to be so irresponsible!"

"Videl..." Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we should wait until after the babies are born. Pan doesn't need the third degree from us right now."

"NO Gohan! If she is old enough to have sex, then she is old enough to deal with the consequences. Pregnant or not!" She shrugged his hand off.

"I'm sorry…" Pan whispered sorrowfully. "I haven't forgotten how you raised me, but I am also Saiyan, and Trunks is my mate. We did not do this on purpose, or to hurt anyone. I'm sure he and grandpa explained the situation to you. I love him…I'm sorry that I disappointed and shamed you, but I'm not ashamed of my heritage. I am not ashamed of what happened. I want to be with him…please."

"I will not stand for this nonsense! You are too young to be living with a man Pan-Chan…Yes, he's a man, and you're still a child! A child, having children of her own! I never thought I would live through something like this! You are still a minor, and our responsibility. I will not allow this to continue! Videl fumed.

"You are not going to keep us apart! I don't care what you say. I belong with Trunks now!"

"PAN-CHAN…"

"Videl, let me talk to her. You need to calm down" Gohan interjected.

"I don't need to calm down. I need my daughter to listen to me!"

"Videl…please…" Gohan looked at his wife pleadingly.

Videl threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, have it your way. You Saiyan's always do! I know you will give in to her pleas." Videl huffed before storming out.

###

"Papa…" Pan sobbed.

Gohan sat down on the bed, and gently wiped her tears. "Don't cry Panny…"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know… I understand, even though I don't want to. I had some time to think, and I spoke with grandpa. He explained everything. Your mother is just very angry. You're her baby, and she feels she did wrong by you."

"That's not true papa, I couldn't have asked for better parents. If anything, I hope I'll be like you with my own kids."

Gohan smiled lightly. "You'll do just fine Panny…" he sighed. "Do you love him?"

"So much papa… He takes good care of me, and I'd be lost without him."

"I don't know if I can agree with this entire situation, and I don't know if I can forgive him," she was about to interrupt, but Gohan held up is hand, and sighed dejectedly, "or you, but I am willing to give you both the benefit of the doubt. Don't worry about your mother, or anyone else. We just need some time to take it all in…"

The door opened before they could continue. Gohan didn't bother to turn around. He knew who it was.

###

Pan smiled brightly, sighing in relief. "Trunks…"

Trunks eyed Gohan on the opposite side before leaning forward to kiss her. "Hello my love." He whispered while his lips lingered on her forehead.

"Are you okay?" She frowned, sensing how stressed he was.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

He looked at his mate's father, but Gohan kept his eyes averted. It was difficult for Gohan to see his young daughter acting so affectionate with a male.

Trunks caressed Pan's belly as he started transferring his ki. He could sense her fatigue, and the added stress wasn't doing her any good. "Relax, my Pan-Chan…" he whispered soothingly as she closed her eyes.

Gohan did not like the possessive term Trunks used, but he was trying to keep his cool, and give them a chance. Seeing first-hand how Trunks interacted with Pan, made him realise that this was more than just a fling. He cleared his throat, gaining both their attention. "I'll be outside, I need to check on your mom." He explained dully.

"Okay papa… Thank you."

Gohan nodded before leaving the two alone…

###

Bulma sat in a chair next to the bed, and watched the two as they slept. Trunks had his arms around Pan, who was lying against his chest. Never, in all her years as a mother had she pictured a moment like this. Not even after the two female hybrids were born. She never thought her son would be facing such adversities with love. Yet, here they were, and they had to deal with it accordingly.

Trunks opened his eyes after he sensed his mother in the room, shifting a bit to get more comfortable. Pan stirred as well, moving her head on Trunks' chest before opening her eyes.

"Good morning…"

"We slept through?" Trunks asked, perplexed.

Bulma chuckled. "Yes, I thought I'd let you sleep. You both looked shattered yesterday."

"They allowed me to stay with Pan for the night?" Trunks was puzzled.

"I spoke to them after dinner, and so did your father and Goku. We explained the circumstances to those who were confused as to why Pan was pregnant with your kids. I also sat down with Gohan and Videl, privately, after much convincing and pleading – mainly where Videl's concerned. She's as stubborn as Chi!" Bulma shook her head wearily. "They agreed to give you a chance, Trunks. They are not keen with the idea of you living together, but after much consideration we have come up with an agreement."

"Don't we have a say…don't I have a say?" Trunks moved Pan gently so he could get up. He was angry that everyone else was deciding his fate.

"Trunks, of course you do. You also have to remember that Pan is still legally her parent's responsibility. The law does not take Saiyan ancestry into consideration. Heck, they don't even know about Saiyans! I did my best to keep this from getting messy. Pan's mother is beyond livid… Don't mess this up!" Bulma warned. "I stuck my neck out for you today, and I need both of you to co-operate."

"We will Bulma." Pan looked at Trunks sternly. "We appreciate your help."

"Good… now, we have to consider Pan's age, and your reputation as CEO of Capsule. I will give you a capsule house that you will set up close to the Son's. They were not too happy about you living together, but agreed that it would be best for the babies, and because of your bond."

"Why do we have to move out there?! I live here, I work here."

"Well, Trunks, you'll just have to make do if you want to keep your mate and kids out of the media's eye. To be honest, neither of you need this kind of publicity, and Mount Poazu is the perfect location. You can move back once Pan is an adult, or wherever you want to live for that matter. Before then, you will make sure Pan finishes high school and University. Chi-Chi will look after the babies. We need to keep this as confidential as possible, for as long as we can. This could jeopardise both Capsule and Satan Enterprises. Understood!" She didn't wait for a response. "Excellent, because you have no other choice…"

Trunks sighed. "I suppose we could live with it, as long as I'm not living on the same plot as them. I need my privacy."

"The area is huge Trunks, I'm sure you can find a spot a fair distance away. Pan is going to need her family, and I'll lend a hand as well. Do not isolate her, because they don't approve of your relationship. They have every right to be angry. This is your chance to show them you have her best interest at heart."

"Don't worry Bulma; we can live with those terms, right Trunks." Pan looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah…I guess so." He agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Let's move on for now, you wanted to discuss the twins' delivery.

"Okay, we will continue this discussion later. Pan's parent's want to talk with you both as well, and you will listen." She looked at them pointedly, not waiting for a response. "Now, Pan… the best option for you would be a caesarean. We can do it in a few hours if you want. The babies are full term already."

"Really?" Pan asked eagerly.

Mother are you absolutely sure?" Trunks crossed his arms and frowned.

"I am positive Trunks. Normal birth is not an option. I couldn't do it with you and Bulla, and neither could Chi and Videl. She will be under general anaesthetic which should also help preserve her ki. You saw how hard it was carrying Saiyan babies; imagine giving birth to one – in this case two! Your father said on Vegeta the women only had caesareans, they would die otherwise. You are very lucky this whole 'Baby' debacle has been put to rest already…"

"Okay, we'll do whatever is necessary then." He grabbed Pan's hand. "Are you sure you want to do it today?"

"I've waited long enough…I'm tired, stressed, and need my body back! Not to mention, I want to see my babies." She smiled.

Trunks grinned, even though he was shaking inside. "Let's do it then mom." His voice cracking a bit…

###

The entire Z-gang, and their respective families were anxiously waiting in the Briefs' family room. A few sat silently, while some spoke softly amongst themselves.

"Hey Goten." Bra touched his arm lightly. "Want to get some air."

Goten looked up at her. "Sure…" he smiled.

Vegeta watched as the two walked out onto the balcony. _I suppose I can't stop the inevitable. _He knew they wouldn't get together the same way Trunks and Pan did. Bulla's heat cycle was over. However, he was aware of his daughter's feelings for Kakarot's youngest brat…

###

"I know you're mad at my brother, and I totally understand…"

Goten leaned against the railing, and sighed. "I don't think you do, I don't think anyone really knows why this is so hard for me…"

"Explain it to me then, Goten" Bulla grabbed his arm, and tugged gently until he turned to face her.

He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I'm angry, because he felt he had to hide this from me. I'm his best friend. I know him better than anyone. They didn't need to go through this alone. I would've supported them – him… I hate that he felt he was alone in this, I wouldn't have judged him. I never have, and never will." Goten shook his head.

"I'm sure Trunks didn't want to disappoint you, Goten. Think of how scared he must've been, thinking about how everyone would react. I was shocked, but I know my brother too… He loves her Goten, I can see it in his eyes, and by the way he defends their relationship."

"I know, Bulla. I just wish he would talk to me…you know?"

"I know he will…" She wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him tightly.

He sighed before returning the gesture. "When did you and Panny grow up? I swear I only blinked…"

Bulla giggled and let him go. "I'm glad you finally noticed…" She replied in a suggestive tone. Knowing it would take Goten a few hours to realise her true meaning. "Let's go see if dem babies are born yet."

###

Bulma exhaled wearily as she walked into the family room two hours later. "That took longer than I expected, but understandable as I had to adjust everything to compensate…"

"Stop with your blabbering women. We don't need to hear all the details!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Patience Vegeta!" Bulma scowled. "Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted."

Vegeta scoffed.

"Pan and the babies are all fine, and healthy. She is still sleeping comfortably, and will wake in a few hours, then you all can go and see her." She grinned, happy to be a grandma despite the circumstances. "Trunks passed out when the girl was born." Bulma chuckled as the others looked on with amused expressions. Well, most of them. "However, he woke up in time to see his son."

Gohan and Videl sat quietly to one side, relieved that their daughter was okay…

###

A few hours later Pan was sitting up in her bed, holding her son while Trunks sat beside her with his daughter. "They are absolutely beautiful Pan-Chan, I am so proud of you!" He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'd like to think you played an important role as well Trunks. I am so happy they're finally here and healthy. I hope I can be a good mother."

"You will be my love; you'll be the best mother for my kids. No one could compare."

She smiled lovingly at her mate. "As long as I have you by my side…" She pecked his lips again.

They looked down at the little bundles, who were wide awake. Both had wild black hair and piercing blue eyes. They had Trunks' sharp jawline, with Pan's pointy nose. The girl had Pan's eye-shape while the boy had Trunks'.

###

They looked up as all their friends and family piled into the room. Luckily, all the rooms at Capsule were huge.

"I know you guys are still shocked to learn about me and Trunks. Some of you may be angry and disappointed, or may even disapprove. All I ask is to at least give us this moment to welcome our babies, and so all of you have a chance to meet them." Pan announced, and looked at her mother pleadingly.

Videl gave her daughter a small smile. "I'm proud of you Pan. You were very brave to endure carrying two Saiyan babies." She felt that she needed Pan to know that she was willing to try.

"Thank you mama…" Pan cried, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Trunks smiled, his eyes never leaving his daughter's precious face."

"What are their names?" Bulla asked excitedly.

"Emiko and Kenji…" Trunks stated proudly.

Pan grinned. "So, who wants first dibs…?"

**END**

* * *

**Wow! *tears* Let me take a moment…**

**I never thought I would be so sad ending a story. This was the very first Story I posted, and took a chance with. Many times I felt like dropping it, but thanks to all my special readers who kept me motivated, I have finally completed it. I appreciate every single person who took the time to read my thoughts...I want to thank each and every one of my reviewers, followers, those who added this as a favourite story, those who PM'd me, and those who added me as a favourite author. I never thought I would have so much support, and I can't thank you enough! I hope this won't be the last I hear from you. I hope I can count on your continued support with my other stories. Or maybe you'd like to pop by my Forum, or send me a PM…**

**Much LOVE and many, many Thanks :)**

**lavenblue 3 **


End file.
